VampireHuman Love Story
by romanticfor3ver
Summary: Kanayuuki pairing, they are together! finally! but then it all changes when Zero comes to the Academy, feelings are hurt and people are broken apart through the bloodshed that happens. personalities are changed though: Yuuki becomes more fierce, etc.
1. Taking all the pain away

Chapter one

Snowflakes fell onto her head as she laid, not a single tear falling from her face maintaining her innocence and face. Yuki Cross had lost her parents and with nowhere to go she lay down in front of a fir tree clinging onto some hope that they would come back in search of her, but her parents had been brutally murdered by a rouge vampire that had entered human territory.

Blood had been spluttered onto her face and the rouge vampire came back for her, unaware of the approaching danger she lay still waiting for her parents and freezing almost to death. But then a strange presence stood in front of her shielding her from the vampire that was about to bite her. A man with carefree eyes and a healthy smile. "Stay back or you will get hurt," the man advised her and stood to fight the man. To her surprise the other man also had fangs protruding from his mouth; he must have also been a vampire, but how come he was different from the one that was attacking her?

It took a while but the man with the kind smile won over the rouge vampire. After the ugly fight he bent down to her level, "where are you from?" he questioned her with another kind smile.

Yuki whimpered, "I don't know, my parents went somewhere and I don't know where they went."

"Well, how about you tell me your name? My name is Kaname."

She said in a soft voice, "I'm Yuki Cross." He was surprised, she was from a prestigious family that was well renowned for the amount of companies that they owned and operated. He thought for a moment and requested that she come with him to Cross Academy with him. She accepted the request as she had nowhere else to go.

The school that Kaname went to seemed as prestigious as the school that she used to go to. He brought her to another man, with golden blond hair and a golden smile to match. "Yuki, that's your name right? You can change into your new uniform, since you will be attending Cross Academy from now on, we cannot find your parents, they might have been killed by the vampire that was about to attack you."

She nodded, still confused about what was going on around her as the man with the kind smile and chocolate brown hair, Kaname brought her to her room in the special hallway. Right before she had gone into her room, he could not resist, she was so beautiful and innocent, and he bent down to her and tossed her hair back to reveal her bare neck and revealing his fangs.

They dug down deep into her neck as he sucked Yuki's sweet blood from her sweet smelling neck. It hurt her, it really hurt her; although she begged him to stop he would not and continued until she was unconscious with only a faint heartbeat left. He then left the scene consumed with guilt that he had taken blood from a young child; but then in a way she deserved it, he had rescued her and she owed him something. With Yuki still laying on the floor in front of her room the headmaster found her, not breathing, "someone call the hospital!!! It's extremely urgent!!" she had been bitten and he knew by the teeth marks that it had been a pure blood, Kaname! He was the only one that could have been responsible for this!

The ambulance had finally come to take Yuki to the hospital, although a few minutes late, they were just in time to revive her; although she had to be taken to the hospital because she had lost a huge amount of blood for a strange reason that the headmaster made up. The ambulance officers found it peculiar that the headmaster rushed off at the last minute, "I need to speak to someone!" he waved as he dashed away in search of Kaname who was in the night dorm's garden.

"Kaname! You are in for it now! You have bitten a human child! You will surely pay!" and the headmaster began to shout insults at him, telling that he should come to the hospital with him to see Yuki.

At the hospital everyone was rushing everywhere with a purpose, shouting at random people to get away so that they could get to their most urgent patients. The headmaster and Kaname approached the nurses' desk asking for Yuki Cross. She had been put into one of the wards.

They had finally found her room, but she was asleep. The headmaster questioned the doctor when she would wake up, "she should be fine, and she will wake up when she is ready." And he left the room in a rush, no doubt to tend to the other patients.

The headmaster turned to face Kaname, "it's your fault, so you must wake her up and say sorry as well as telling her what will happen to her."

So he went into her room and quietly whispered to her, "Yuki, wake up, I need to tell you something."

Slowly, slowly she began to wake… and Kaname put his face close to hers, "I'm really sorry that I bit you, but then it was because you smelt so sweet and I hadn't had blood in such a long time." It was nothing, she felt ready to forgive him, touching her hand to his perfect face, "don't worry you did nothing wrong, its okay."

But then he had to explain to her what would happen in a matter of days, "because I'm a pure blood, and I bit you; you will become a vampire too, like me. I don't know how to reverse it! I'm sorry!" he began to smash things around the room because of the anger that he was feeling, but the sound was deafening and he couldn't hear Yuki's yelling over all the smashing, ruining his perfect face.

Meanwhile outside of the room the headmaster was still standing, thinking, thinking…. 'This is a ususual pairing, but it might just do, to put him out of the misery of his daily life. Now, Kaname will have her, she is the perfect opposite to calm him down.'

-end chapter one-


	2. Yuki and Kaname, in a relationship!

Chapter two

The sun's rays shone through the window of Yuki's hospital room as she looked through the window sitting on one of the chairs that had been put next to her bed, 'how delightful,' she thought, staring through, she would be able to go home today, wherever home was. She looked onto the clock on the white cream wall, it was 10:00a.m.; the headmaster and Kaname would be here soon to pick her up to go to the Academy. She didn't know but for some reason, Kaname would always follow the head master.

She began to pack her things, although she didn't have many to pack since all her things were at the Cross Academy's dorm that she lived in now. She missed her parents, her father with his big grin but then although he was always in his office he always told her that he loved her, and her mother always doing wonderful things, like working with the local unfortunate children; she missed all those days… she didn't know where or what her parents were doing now because the headmaster never told her why and would not tell her.

Although she was only five, she knew the world; her parents and her tutor taught her many things, about the world, about space and everything else that you could imagine! She glanced down onto the hospital car park to find the headmaster and Kaname; they had come to pick her up.

She did not remember much about last night, only the blackness that she felt in the middle of it and Kaname very close to her face last night. She did not remember how she got into the hospital or what Kaname had told her that would happen to her.

They had brought flowers for her; roses were always her favourite because they always reminded her of Zero, her child hood friend that she hadn't seen in years. Zero Kiryu was a member of another prestigious family that her family knew, and that is how they got introduced to each other. It was when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it was when she was two, she doesn't remember much, but her father was talking to her father and then Zero's father brought him over to see her.

The headmaster rushed into her room, "Yuki! Yuki! Look at what we've brought you! Roses! Are these your favourite? I saw you looking at us from the window!" this overwhelmed her; no one had ever given her so much attention. But then something made the look from embarrassment to intrigue; Kaname hadn't said a word and lent himself against a wall of her tiny hospital room.

She got up from her bed to ask him a question, "Can you tell me what happened last night? Kaname? All I remember is blackness." He was surprised that a child of her age could speak in such a sophisticated manner.

"I turned you into a vampire." And that was all that he said and lent back against the wall.

Kaien took her suitcase for her and together they went out of the room, with Kaname leading.

------

Later that day the Kaien called Kaname to his office, "we must discuss arrangements to prevent your little accident from leading to a big calamity," he said in a dark voice.

"I understand sir. We must prevent Yuki from becoming a vampire."

"No, we must stop it from getting out of control; we cannot stop her from becoming a vampire herself."

Although Kaname didn't understand, what were we to do if she became a vampire? She doesn't even remember what he told her last night in the hospital room. Kaien drew Kaname's attention back to himself, "I saw what you did last night in Yuki's room, I think that you might be developing feelings for my poor Yuki." The headmaster was getting strange now, but then this was how he always was. Sure he was developing feelings for Yuki but then that doesn't mean in any way that it will become more than friendship, or a relationship like a brother to a sister.

"Chairman, I understand what you are thinking, but then my feelings for her are nothing more than how a brother should act to his younger sister." Even though at times the Chairman would act as though he weren't one at all he would still be respected by everyone.

"I understand that," responded the Chairman, "I will treat her like my own daughter and I have treated you like my own son that will continue.

---------

Yuki was in her room upstairs, asleep, unaware of the things that were happening in her substitute father's office. She didn't know that the Chairman, Kaien had planned to make her his substitute daughter either. She didn't know that soon Zero would be coming to the Academy either and she didn't know that the Academy housed actual vampires that were forced to the other side of the campus.

The sun finally rose to reveal its shining yellow and bright beauty and shining in its light was also Yuki who was still in bed asleep waiting to be woken. It was 9:00 but for some reason Kaien hadn't woken her or woken himself yet. He had a long night last night. Nothing was innocent about Kaname who had just gotten to sleep.

Kaname was a pure blood vampire which was why he had turned Yuki into a vampire. Only pure blood vampires could turn humans into vampires; he had caused Chairman Kaien great distress in turning his own substitute daughter into a vampire but then he would fight to win back his respect.

He opened the gate that separated the night students from the day students in search of Yuki's dorm; It was right next to the Chairman's office; no surprise there. He knocked on the brightly decorated door and found three girls and none of them Yuki. When he asked whether they had seen Yuki, the answer that he got was a chase around the school.

Trying to hide from the hoard of screaming girls he jumped into a bush in the garden and found Yuki. "Where have you been?" he questioned her.

"Hiding from the other girls, they were all trying to dress me up. They thought that I was cute or something likes that."

'Hmm, very true, she is very cute, no one would deny that. Oh well she will keep me occupied until the girls stop chasing me.'

He felt something tugging at his sleeve, it was Yuki, interrupting his train of thought, "excuse me Kaname-senpai, what happened last night?" it was a surprise, that she didn't remember what he had done to her whole life.


	3. Getting to Know the Real You

Chapter 3

"Alright," he surrendered, "let me tell you a story… about vampires. Are you scared of vampires?"

She whimpered but managed a little, "no," then put a brave face on to try to fight the fear.

"Alright then, you see there are many classes of vampires. From the nobles to the class E's; but then there is a class that is even higher than the nobles, and that is the pure bloods, understand?" she nodded, as a sign that she understood, "I am one of the remaining pure bloods left but then I am the only pure blood in this school." He told her clean and straight, "the vampire that you saw yesterday was a class E. but there is a difference; when other classes bite people they do not turn into vampires themselves, it is only when a pure blood bites a person that they become a vampire and that was what happened yesterday to you." There was shock on the face but he continued, "I am very sorry, but I have not tasted blood for months." It was too late; she had already gone and told the other girls where he was.

Later that night she ran to find the Chairman that she called Kaien (he had given permission for her to call him by his first name), and she demanded that he tell her what will happen to her because of Kaname's act of selfishness. Banging on the office door she screamed, "Kaien! Kaien! I need to speak with you!" and he opened the door letting her drop to the floor.

"What is it? My little Yuki, what is it?"

"I need to know how I will turn into a vampire! And why did Kaname- senpai bite me." Kaien was shocked that she knew; but then that is probably what Kaname had told her in the hospital room last night while he was so close to her.

He calmed her down first, "Yuki! He is very sorry that he did that but he had not had blood in months. Usually he will choose something else to have, but then you were the sweetest and most pure thing that was right in front of his face."

This infuriated Yuki, "are you saying that it is my fault?!"

"No, no; I am saying that you were the purest thing and usually vampires are the ones to ruin the pure things in the world. Kaname- kun was just hungry for something to have and you were the only thing that was also right in front of his face."

"But then what does he mean about he is the only pure blood in the school?"

This was very sad, he had also told her all the secrets of the school that only the night students keep and Kaien kept. "Very well Yuki, I will tell you. The school is split into the night and day class; however in the night class it is very different. What I mean by this is that the night class is not what you would expect it to be. I enrolled Kaname-kun for security purposes; he will keep the day class safe otherwise if he weren't there the night class students would go mad and rampage through the campus grounds as they are all vampires. But then now I will also have to enroll you into the night class section, as Kaname-kun has made you into a vampire. You are going to become a vampire because Kaname-kun is the only pure blood here and only pure bloods can turn humans into vampires. Do you understand?"

All that came from Yuki was a nod, and she left the office leaving one question behind, "will I be sent to the night class straight away?"

"Yes, go pack your things. I will come to your dorm in a few minutes to see if you are ready."

She quickly packed her things without a word to the other girls, maybe the move would be good for her, she had never really fit into this dorm when she had come here, the other girls only wanted to dress her up anyways. Then there was a knock at the door, it was the Chairman, "Yuki are you ready?"

One of the other girls got up, "what are you to be ready for? Ha? Yuki?"

The Chairman responded for her, "Yuki is going to move into the night dorm."

This answer puzzled the girl, "why is Yuki moving to the night dorm? Chairman Cross?"

"That's none of your business." And he left the room with Yuki by his side; she didn't even notice that the other girls had waved to her.

The night dorm was strangely beautiful in a way. Another girl came to greet her reluctantly, "Yuki I presume, and Master Kaname has been waiting for you." And she led her to Kaname's dorm leaving the Chairman standing by himself alongside the gate that separated the night from the day class.

The girl seemed much taller than her. She saw another person from the night dorm; they all seemed like very beautiful people but then there was a dark atmosphere among them. "Yuki, I know your name but do you know mine?" the girl seemed very kind.

"No," Yuki whispered but then something came into her head and she accidentally blurted it out, "Ruka?"

The girl was stunned, "interesting, you seem to have the ability to sense people's thoughts and feelings; no one else has the ability to do that. And yes, my name is Ruka. Well here you are Kaname's dorm. I don't know why, but the Chairman specified that you must be put into a dorm with Kaname or else."

She knocked on the door and another man came to greet her but he wasn't Kaname, "I'm Ichijou, and you must be Yuki!"

She nodded. 'If this whole class is full of vampires, why is this guy so lively when it is sun up?' she thought, 'but then I couldn't be this lively either, hmm, in fact I feel kind of tired…'

"Let's go! We better get you up to Kaname; he had been waiting for a while now."

When she entered the dorm it looked so big! She had never seen anything like this before. Slowly climbing the stairs with the help of Ichijou she finally got to Kaname-sama's room and knocked on the door. He answered straight away but seemed like the others, really tired. "Yuki, you came, but why did the Chairman have to make you come in the daytime?! You can put your things over there; a separate bed for you will be coming soon." And he pointed over to an empty corner in the room.\

She set her things down but accidentally fell asleep on the floor.

-END CHAPTER THREE-


	4. Blood Spilt, Feelings Hurt

Chapter Four

The sky became tinged with violet and orange as it prepared to say goodbye to the sun and say hello to the moon. Yuki woke up to a voice that was calling her, a kind of lonely voice, that was coming from the courtyard in the middle of the night dorms; Putting on the coat she climbed down the huge amount of stairs to find a man; the man that had tried to attack her while she was under the fir tree in the park that she had been abandoned in. He opened his mouth, but then Yuki had the sense to fight back, "I'm warning you! I've changed in the last few hours that you had tried to bite me!"

The man, or rather vampire snorted, "what could have changed in the last 28 or so hours?!" and he began to lunge at her. She pounced onto the man with a great leap that was too graceful to be human; this was not her at all, at all. This was another sign that she was becoming a vampire, quicker than she expected she would become.

"Like becoming a VAMPIRE!" and she took a great bite from the man's neck.

The man began to yell out, "SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS GIRL IS RIPPING PIECES OF MY NECK OFF!"He did not expect a five year old child to be so vicious. His calls for help came unanswered, as commanded by Kaname- san. But then since it was still slightly light, the day students came; accompanied by the Chairman.

"Just what is going on here?!" he yelled angrily into the crowd.

He didn't expect an answer, "Yuki's attacking some guy!"

The vampire; trying to act innocent said to man that he thought was the Chairman, "she tried to kill me she did!"

Yuki emerging triumphant retorted "You also tried to kill me! While I was in the park sleeping you crept up on me, and if it wasn't for Kaname- san, I would have been dead already." People that had watched the struggle of life stood there stunned. The Chairman tried to get the day students away from the scene, unsuccessful he dragged Yuki away and warned the vampire in a low tone to never come to his Academy again or he would get the Nobles on him.

In his office the Chairman began interrogating Yuki, "why did you do that? You could have endangered the whole secret of the night class!"

"That man was the man that had tried to kill me in the park where Kaname- san saved me,"she spat out.

"But that's no reason to attack the level E vampire!" Yuki lowered her head in self-pity. The Chairman could already see that she was changing into a vampire.

"One thing I want to know; Yuki, has anything strange happened to you today?" Kaien queried her.

"Yes, actually, I knew Ruka's name when I didn't even know her name. And just then when I jumped onto that vampire, I bit him and actually made a mark." She claimed; calling to the interest of Chairman Cross.

"That is very interesting, indeed. It seems that your instincts as a vampire are developing faster than I first assumed they would. We must take precautions to make sure that they don't come too quickly. Your body has matured into a vampire; or rather is maturing into a vampire very quickly."

----

It was the next day, but then it was too light for her to be out in the sun so she had to stay indoors of the night dorms the whole day until the night. Yuki wasn't a complete vampire yet but then she had already gained some features of a vampire, as her fangs had already begun to grow. During the night, she had met some of the other vampires that were living in the night dorms; like Rima who she liked very much because she was very nice, also her boyfriend, Shiki who was also very nice.

Just this morning she met Ichijou, another vampire, but then he didn't seem like it. He looked like a vampire, in fact he was very cute (according to her), with features like an angel; that was what that she liked most about him and the fact that he was very friendly also. She was walking the grounds with him (she had been excused from the day's classes because it was her first day at school.)

He turned to face Yuki; she had already grown a little also which seemed very strange (even though her birthday was only a few days away. "Hey what do you think about the night dorms, so far?"

She was very happy to answer him, "I like the people that I have met—oops, I mean the vampires, or do you like to be called people better?" she answered a little embarrassed.

He laughed it off, "don't worry about it, the Chairman, or rather your substitute father, is that right? Likes to call us that too!"

He asked her some other questions that included about her family, since she was from a very prestigious family and she was very happy to answer all of them with ease. But she had no idea that Kaname had been watching them from his room, monitoring whether he was doing anything that was illegal (in his books), to the one and only Yuki who he had grown quite attached to since he had bitten her and become her friend through saving her life.

He lent against the balcony, while the wind blew against his face waving the strands of hair onto his face and began to think, think about things, about how his life had already changed from the sudden entrance of Yuki into his life. 'Why can't I stop thinking about that girl? And why does she have me up late in the morning thinking and worrying about where she is?'

_(By the way, if you're thinking about why I said 'late in the morning' instead of 'late into the night', it's because she has become a vampire, but then she is still able to go into sunlight without burning herself, since she hasn't matured yet.)_

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Kaname spying on Ichijou and her walking; so she gave a little wave to embarrass him just a little bit striking another thought into his head, 'and why is she so damn cute?! And why am I thinking about a five year old that I had never met before a few days ago?! #$%, what is happening to me?!'

-----

When the night had finally came, Kaname jumped into his uniform, excited at the fact that Yuki was in the night class and not in the day class; but then a wave of disappointment came over him as he looked over to Yuki and found her asleep on her bed. And then looked onto her timetable and saw that she was still in the day class! And she hadn't moved to the night class yet, 'oh well, the Chairman did say that she was only moving to his dorm because of security reasons.' He thought as he slipped out the door.

----

When he got back she wasn't there, "ARGH! WHERE DID YUKI GO?!" running frantically into the moonlight looking for her, "YUKI??! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU WITH ICHIJOU AGAIN?!"

-----

Yuki was actually with the Chairman on the other side of the school in the day side reluctantly looking at the new clothes that the Chairman had bought her in the last few days that she had come to Cross Academy. "Yuki!" the Chairman was yelling in a loving voice to Yuki that was still in the change room, "are you done yet?"

"Sorry, father, I am still trying to find the ends of the dress that you had bought me, I like the dress very much though." Hinting the sarcasm. When she got out of the changing room, the Chairman thought that it was perfect; in his mind he thought that she looked like a princess; however because of her new dark side that was showing, he thought that the bright yellow colour didn't suit her more than the day dorms did anymore.

"Why don't you try the uniform that you will be wearing?" and she went back into the changing room.

By the end of the fashion show that was just for the Chairman, she just wanted to roam the courtyard. And there Kaname was sitting on one of the benches, "where were you Yuki?! I was looking for you."

She was surprised that the only pureblood in the school that was even above the Nobles cared about her, someone that had only just become a vampire. "I was with the Chairman in one of the changing rooms. I had to show him some clothes that he had bought me; he is kind of strange as a father."

Kaname laughed, "He was always like that, even with me, even though I had already gotten myself on my feet. You see, my parents also died when I was your age," this was kind of awkward to her… he had never been this intimate with her before; but then she had begun to feel some strange things, especially a feeling that she had never felt before, Love. Yuki did not know it but she and Kaname had become a suspected couple by Ruka, one of Kaname's ex- girlfriends.

Ruka and Kaname had been together for only a month though. Ruka thought that because Kaname had a taste of her blood he would like her more, but then instead of it he actually dumped her instead for the stupid reason, that he wasn't ready for a relationship. But then he was ready for a relationship with Yuki! A girl that he had only met a few days ago!

------

It was on a beautiful night, where the sky was clear and visible to everyone and everyone was visible to the sky. He had sent a message to her through a servant, saying:

Meet me in the courtyard outside the night dorms.

We need to talk, privately :)

Signed Kaname.

Written in his handsome writing. Trying to look good, she put on makeup and a dress that she thought would impress him and met him in the courtyard. He was the first one to speak; breaking the no -one -needs –to-speak-silence. "Ruka, I know that we have been courting each other for a month only, but I think that we are falling apart." She was shocked; she thought that they had been getting along fine, although for the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks.

"Why, why are we going to break up?" she questioned him as he was about to leave her alone in the courtyard.

He turned around, "because you are not the one for me." It was all that he said, simply short and sweet.

She felt that he was wrong; he was the love of her life. So she, with her fangs protruding from her mouth she jumped onto his back and dug her fangs into his soft supple skin, "how do you like that?!" although she knew that he was a pureblood, she continued, hoping to learn from the blood spilt what his feelings were and what his thoughts were also.

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR :)-

_(Hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it! And please review! Without any reviews, I would not know what you think about it or wouldn't know how to improve my writing skills! And please have a look at my other fan fiction about Full Moon Wo Sagashite=) I haven't had many hits for that! :( _

_Thank you for reading it!)_


	5. A Vampire's Birthday

Chapter Five

It was still the night and the full moon was hanging high in the sky, illuminating everything on the world beneath it. A young couple sitting together in a beautiful courtyard in a very beautiful school, staring at only each other and nothing else, she hoped that she could have that again… Ruka was looking out the window at Shiki and Rima that were together in the court yard, with only each other for company. It had been weeks since the new girl, Yuki came on the scene with her cute looks and sweet blood that everyone in the night dorm wanted.

Yuki was in her dorm alone with only herself and her massive pile of homework to contend with. A knock on the door came but she only took it as the wind, no one would be coming here, and all the other night dorm students were in their classes. Although her birthday was tomorrow she didn't expect anyone to know or remember and especially hoped that the Chairman would not remember, she had not even told him, but somehow he got the information through the hospital that she had been admitted in a few weeks ago for the bite that she had gotten from Kaname- san. She didn't remember that she had forgiven him either, the only thing that she remembered still was Kaname- san's face being close to hers.

The door knocked again and she got up to answer the door, "Yuki, how are you?" it was the girl that had first helped her to come here.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Ruka helped herself to a chair that was in the corner of the room, "and how is Kaname doing?"

"He's fine too; he's in his night classes right now, but then why aren't you there too?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I got myself excused from the night class that I should be in right about now. I hear that it is your birthday, how old you are turning?" she snorted.

'How could she know about that?' Yuki thought. No one knew when her birthday was, she wasn't even that well known to all the others yet. It was very awkward then, she didn't know what to say… and she needed to do all the homework that she had been given. "Could you leave Ruka- san? I need to finish my homework."

"Sure," she smiled and shut the door thinking about how she would be able to win Kaname- san back from Yuki. She did not think that it was pointless to visit Yuki for no reason at all, but now she knew when her birthday was and she could use that somehow to her advantage. Going back to class this was all she could think about; in her mind, she and Kaname had been an item for a long time. But then Yuki was beginning to become the subject of gossip in the day class, only because she lives in the same dorm as Kaname.

There Kaname was, still in class, half- asleep; drowning out the sound of the teacher's lecturing with thoughts about Yuki. 'What is she doing now? Is it really her birthday today...' Yuki didn't know but lots of people knew that it was her birthday today and most of them were planning to throw her a sixth birthday party. Although it was only her sixth birthday and not one of the 'coming-of-age' birthdays, in the vampire world they still thought it was special. She had already noticed that multiple parts of her body were changing very dramatically and quickly, the Chairman/ her father also noticed this and would call address to it very often, with his concerns growing.

'Finally my classes are done!' Kaname thought as he rushed out from the classroom while the teacher was still talking. 'I finally can get to see Yuki again!' he thought, running through the court yard like a mad man looking for his one and only Yuki.

Yuki was on the other side still in the dorm with Ruka, but then she was going to bring her to her surprise party that was in a venue outside of school that the Chairman had allowed them to utilize. They were on the way now; but Kaname was the only one that didn't know about Yuki's surprise birthday party. On the way to the dorm he crashed into Ichijou, "hey watch where you're going!" he yelled into his face. It almost made Ichijou cry, as his face got redder and his eyes got shinier.

Ruka and Yuki were on the way to the castle; that was the location of Yuki's sixth surprise birthday party with all the people that she had met on the first night that she had come to Cross Academy. They got in the car and the driver drove them to the castle where her birthday party was going to be held. Inside the grand castle all of her new friends, the people from the night dorms crouched down in wait for the opening of the door at the front entrance. Outside Ruka knocked on the door and one of the vampires that were closest to the door opened it, and they shouted in unison, "surprise, Yuki! Happy sixth birthday." Yuki was stunned; no one had thrown her a birthday party before.

While Yuki, Ruka and the rest of the night class were at the party, Ichijou was still trying to guide Kaname to the party but then he kept on running around like a mad man, madly trying to search for everyone. "Yuki? Where are you?"

Ichijou tried to calm him down, "Kaname- sama, if you just listen to me, I will guide you to Yuki! She is at her sixth birthday party that we decided to hold for her."

In Kaname's mind, it was going a mile a minute,' Yuki is six today?' but Ichijou's calming technique worked and now they were on the way to the party. In the limo, Kaname tried his best to change properly. When they had finally got to the castle Kaname jumped out ready as ever to see Yuki.

Yuki was inside talking to everyone, and had everyone surrounding her. "Thank you for the birthday party everyone, Especially to Ruka-san, thank you for bringing me here and bringing me this dress with you, otherwise I would have not been able to look the part of the birthday girl either, " smiling her best smile she toasted Ruka for the party.

At the front entrance there Kaname was, trying to unlock the door, since the door had been locked, since they thought that everyone had gotten inside the castle already. It was an awkward moment for Ichijou as he knocked on the door while Kaname was thrashing the door thinking that it would help… but it didn't.

On the other side of the door Yuki heard someone knocking, so she opened the door, while Kaname was on the outside leaning against the door trying to hear what was going on inside. So when the door opened he fell on top of Yuki, squashing her and their lips accidentally met.

"Kaname, would you get off me?!" she was yelling at him when she pushed his face away from hers.

"Of course!" he blushed; brushing off some dirt that had gotten on his suit.

The rest of the party was pretty awkward while Yuki tried to avoid Kaname, however it was utterly impossible as he was the class president. Ruka was eyeing the both of them from the corner of the room while she was talking to Rima, who had also decided to come to the party.

-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-


	6. Apprentice 14 year old vampire

Chapter Six

The sun set upon the Academy leaving broken shards of its sunlight across the campus; as the day students got out of their classrooms in eager anticipation of the night class crossing with theirs. Yuuki Cross got ready for class, putting her uniform jacket on, also, in preparation for guarding the night students. She was fourteen now, not a little girl anymore, as her father the Chairman would have liked.

Zero Kiryuu was on the other side of the campus just getting out of class, trying to be ahead of all the other students. It was easy, as the most of the other students were afraid of getting glares from him, since he was a very distant person. The person that he talked most with was Yuuki and Kaname.

He ran over to the night dorms to see if Yuuki was ready for the night patrol, to his surprise Kaname answered the door, "well, Zero, what are you doing here?" clutching the towel that he was using to dry himself.

"I am here to pick Yuuki up for the dusk patrol." he commented, "is she here?"

Kaname mislead Zero, "no, she already went out for the patrol, I am going to class now, so if you see her, say hi for me."

Just when Zero left Yuuki came from her room, "was that Zero?" she questioned.

"No," he lied.

"That's funny," she said under her breath, "I distinctly heard his voice coming from the hall." She decided that she would go out to look for him, since they had never done patrol without each other.

She ran out of breath to the courtyard in the middle of the entire campus just looking for Zero, then by the water fountain she spied him talking to some of his other friends from the day class. Calling him she questioned herself in her head vehemently, "Zero, why didn't you come to pick me up from the night dorm? Chairman Cross says that we are supposed to go together otherwise he wouldn't trust me to be a guardian.

She had not revealed that she was a vampire; all that Zero knew was that he was the prefect; he did not call himself the guardian of Cross Academy, even though the Chairman requested that he did. So he was vague to the fact that she was a vampire. All his training when he was a child, that he had done with Sensei he had almost forgot, he sensed something secretive about this place, a secret that the Chairman and no one in the night class would reveal. He was sure that the day class did not know anything though, since the girls were going crazy over the overly beautiful men of the night class.

He did not know that Yuuki was a vampire either, he just thought that she was naturally that beautiful and flowingly graceful. She had wanted to divulge her secret to Zero for a long time but Kaname and the Chairman had told her to refrain from telling anyone in the day class, especially Zero that she was a vampire. She tried to convince them otherwise, but it would not do she would just have to keep the secret from them anyways.

They went off together to the meeting point of the day and night class and waited for the rest of the day class to pass by, luckily today there had not been that much craziness with the girls.

When Yuuki went off to class she heard footsteps coming from behind her, they kept whispering, 'danger! Danger! Beware!' she did not read much into this and kept walking; however with more haste in her step. She could not shrug off the feeling that the person or thing that was stalking her was still there. She was only halfway to her classroom when the thing tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around cautiously to find the Chairman, "why didn't you stop Yuuki?" he questioned her.

She was in deep thought for a moment in time, "Sir, I didn't know it was you that was behind me, I thought it was the man that had almost killed me that night."

"Still scared of the bogeyman?" he teased.

"No," she retorted, "anyway, sir what were you going to tell me that was so serious that you had to sneak behind me to get my attention?"

"Well," he began, tapping his fingers on his chin, "I don't know whether to tell you this or not, the government of nobles, they told me not to but then…."he fell into a thought, "alright!" he resolved, "I will tell you anyway. Do you remember when Kaname told you about the purebloods and nobles when you were little?"

"He even told you that?!" she demanded.

"Yes, yes," he referred her back to the other subject, "you are one of the remaining pure bloods, you are like Kaname, Yuuki," he broke down to her slowly.

"…one of the remaining purebloods," she repeated, "is that why I can read someone really well?"

He nodded his head, "that is also probably why your vampire instinct came earlier than the others, the bite from Kaname that night must have also done that."

She was speechless, "can I go back to class now?" the Chairman responded with another nod.

She ran crying, I am a real vampire? I am a real vampire? She kept repeating it to herself but it did no use, she could not get used to the fact that she was a real vampire and she had been destined from the beginning to become a vampire. Zero was right. Vampires were horrible people; even though he came from a vampire hunting family he still thought that Yuuki who was close to him was very special and he would not be able to harm her, but now, she didn't know what she thought.

She would have to tell Zero, it was the right thing to do; he had to know what had been going on in her life. He had told her and now she would have to tell him. She had to wait until class, and then she would be able to talk to Zero, since the moon was already high on the black canvas with meaningless white dots.

Dawn had broken, the sun began shining over the campus, spreading itself generously even to the night dorms. Yuuki had finished with her classes and she was on the way to the day dorms; she had to speak with Zero about herself and what she had become or already was.

Roughly putting on her uniform she rushed out the door without leaving anything that would give any clue to Kaname about her whereabouts. She did not want Kaname to know what she was about to do. She found Zero's dorm amongst many and knocked on the door. Another boy answered though, "Hello, who are you?" he wondered, and then realized, "you're from the night dorms! You're not allowed to the day area!" he shouted.

"Please," she begged, "I only want to talk to Zero."

The boy smiled, "alright, for one thing, a kiss on the cheek."

Yuuki grimaced, she did not want to kiss this boy, she would not lower her standards, and they had to at least be polite and a little cute. So instead she slapped him and went inside the bright dorm herself looking for Zero. Finally she found him alone in his bedroom; she knocked on the door and Zero looked up.

He found the childhood friend that he had been longing to see for a long time and the childhood friend that had grown to someone that he loved. "Yuuki! What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I need to talk to you." She said sadly, directing him to the courtyard in the middle of the campus, and made him sit down.

"What is the meaning of this, Yuuki? You know that the night class isn't allowed into the day class campus!"

"Zero," she began, "I haven't told you the whole story about what happened after we lost contact with each other. Since the falling out, that we weren't able to see, my parents had disappeared, and I don't know where they are. But Chairman Cross has cared for me like I was his own flesh and blood. He had told me the real truth about who I am…"she pondered

"…and what is that?" he questioned.

"Zero," she began again, taking her time, so that he could take it in, "I am a pureblood vampire."

"WHAT?! YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE CREATURES?! THEY TAKE THE LIFE OF THINGS AND NEVER GIVE THEM BACK! THEY TOOK MY PARENTS AND MY BROTHER!" he shouted.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose coloured gun and held it in his hand feebly, "what are you going to do Zero?" she questioned, gingerly.

His face darkened with misery, "I am going to make sure that you don't see the light of day again! You deserve to die!"

"What, Zero… but I haven't done anything to anyone!" she cowered.

"But the rest of you filthy kinds have! They have destroyed the well-being of the entire world for just being alive! To think that I could trust you and your family! I bet that your family were the ones that killed mine!"He blurted still pointing the gun at her face, "You are nothing to me now!"

And he pulled the trigger ready to shoot. "Please, please Zero, don't do this," she pleaded.

"I have to." Was all that he would say. And then he shot at her, who was still helplessly on the ground.

Blood splattered everywhere, no place in the luscious courtyard would be spared the dread of vampire blood on their petals. Yuuki lay on the ground helpless, with no help available she would soon die; she deserved it, anyway….

Kaname on the other side of the campus had spied them talking and saw when Zero had shot Yuuki. He was rushing to her, as fast as he could. He did not know how he would be able to help but then he would find a way to, no matter what. She was the one that he loved the most.

Finally, he was at her side murmuring to her, "Yuuki? Yuuki? Please stay awake! Don't go!" he pleaded. He did not know what to do, but then he saw where the bullet had hit and he knew that he would be abnle to help her, it had hit her in her heart but then it hadn't pierced through. He began talking to her, "Yuuki? Can you hear me? I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" she responded with a weak voice.

"Vampires, have this power, I haven't used it before… I didn't know this would happen between you and me…" he was rambling.

She saw the glint in his eye, he really loved her… then she thought, 'does he really?' she responded to his ramblings, "If it will hurt, I don't mind, I know that I am safe when I am with you." He did not know that she felt that way about him too and he leaned in, she closed her eyes and he closed his. When their lips touched (to Kaname) he imagined that it would be destiny come true.

He pulled out the bullet and her chest healed, he was still kissing her though. Yuuki pushed him back, "you saved me!" she exclaimed. Not having a clue what had just happened between them.

"What were you doing with Zero?" he questioned her.

"Pureblood, pureblood, pureblood," she repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pureblood, pureblood, pureblood," she repeated, still lying on the floor, not completely healed as yet.

-END CHAPTER SIX-

_Hello readers! Thank you for reading my fan fiction, although most of you don't even go past the first chapter, thank you. Hope that you liked this chapter! Kaname and Yuuki's first kiss together (what a way to happen!) anyways, please review! I would like to know what you think about what I am writing._


	7. Friendship Boundaries

Chapter Seven

She sat on the balcony staring up at the sky, 'what had happened just then in the morning?' she wondered to herself. The night had shed the day from existence. The moonlit sky most of the time shed light for her to know things that she wanted to know. Kaname came out from the dark bedroom that he and Yuuki slept in to the balcony on which she was sitting, "what's the matter, Yuuki?" He interrogated her.

"Must I be interrogated every time that I am alone?!" she said stubbornly and stormed off, slamming the door behind her. He watched her from the balcony, 'Yuuki, what is going on with me?' he wondered to himself; he didn't expect a response.

"You like me and I like you!" she shouted cheekily from the ground below, "I'll be back soon, I am just going to the Chairman to talk with him. Stay put." She warned.

He stared up at the beautiful wondering sky that she had just left, "Yuuki, Yuuki, for a moment in time, we were the only things moving in this world of ours." He spoke the beautiful words dedicated to Yuuki up to the pink orange sky.

She knocked on the door of the Chairman, "father! Chairman! Father!" she shouted alternately, "I need to speak with you!" he opened the door; she was surprised, he was still in his pajamas.

"What is it Yuuki?" he demanded.

"I need to speak with you, can I come in?"

"yeh, sure," he lowered, "take a seat."

She sat down on the leather lined chair while the Chairman sat in his chair behind the desk. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I have told Zero that I am a pureblood vampire, and he tried to shoot me." She felt like a tattle tale, but then when the Chairman told her that she had to report everything serious that happened to her, she felt obligated since he was her father.

Shock rose from the Chairman's stomach to his throat as he prepared to shout at her, "YUUKI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU KNOW THAT ZERO'S FAMILY WERE A VAMPIRE HUNTER GENERATION AND WERE KILLED BY A PUREBLOOD! WHY?! WHY'D YOU TELL HIM?! WHY, why why?" he pleaded.

She lowered her head, "because I have gained and broken his trust."

He stood up from the chair that he was sitting on to face Yuuki head on, "you must understand, not everything revolves around friends and the lies that you may have told. You must understand that it concerns the business of protecting them also, because you have told Zero your secret you have endangered yourself and him also." And then he left her sitting by herself in his office.

She returned to the dorm where Kaname was still standing on the balcony staring toward the light of the moon in the sky. "What are you doing? You are going to be late for class!" she scolded him.

"Don't worry Yuuki. Tonight I can come with you to do your night patrol."

"No," she argued, "I am meant to do that with Zero." But then she wondered why he still hadn't come to pick her up from the night dorms. 'no,' she thought, ' he wouldn't blow me off just because he found out that I am a pureblood vampire, and he almost-' she stopped in her tracks cutting her thoughts off and ran into the building in a rush to get ready, tonight, only tonight she would do the patrol with Kaname at her side; instead of Zero.

Zero was still in his classes, as the bell was going to ring in a few minutes, thinking, his brain and their thoughts had dragged him out of the classroom and into Yuuki's shoes. 'Why didn't she tell me? Before she hung out with that other, brunette haired dude?' he thought to himself, emotions conflicting with each other inside of him. He didn't and would not realize that he loved Yuuki, he had denied it many times to himself, but now he couldn't fight it anymore, she was the one that he had to have.

He didn't know why he had shot her, he just couldn't handle that she was a vampire, he bet the whole lot of the night class were vampires, since the weird looks that he would get from them, and they might have thought why he was in the day class when he was actually a vampire too.

She tied the bow onto her coat and walked out the door with Kaname by her side, "do you think that many of the day class girls will come at you today?" she teased him.

He smiled, "maybe, are you going to be jealous?"

They were walking to the meeting place as soon as the day class came out from the buildings and approached them as the night class was going to collide with the day. "Don't hurry now," he shouted to both sides of the campus.

Among the day class Zero was hastily walking towards them, to Yuuki's side and found that Kaname was already there, "what is this guy doing with you?" he questioned her.

"Since when are you concerned with me? You tried to shoot me!" she protested, letting the day class pass by. When both sides had passed by, Zero remained, not letting Yuuki and Kaname pass by. "I will let you pass when you tell me what this guy has to do with you."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "this guy," she pointed towards Kaname who was looking in the opposite direction, "saved me from a rouge vampire that was about to bite me when I was five." Zero let down his guard and they passed by smoothly. Yuuki looked back at Zero with almost regret, in fact she was regretting telling Zero that she was a pureblood vampire.

He looked down; he had seen enough of her. She was getting too beautiful for him now; she deserved someone of her kind. Zero decided that he would storm off toward the Chairman's office that had now had two visits from his children that he loved very much, maybe a little too much though.

He knocked on the door banging heavily. His knocks had an immediate answer, "what a pleasant surprise Zero!" he recalled brightly, "come, come in." he said as he sat down on the desk.

"Chairman," he began, "do you know anything about Kaname Kuran?" he queried directly. The Chairman was puzzled.

"What would you want with Kaname Kuran?"

"He's another pureblood isn't he?" he pushed back.

The Chairman nodded. "I noticed that he was spending more time with Yuuki."

"Well, yeah Zero, in case you didn't know the live together." The Chairman was more of a child than a Chairman, though Zero. It was true though, although the Chairman was very mysterious about his past, Yuuki and Zero, not even Kaname knew anything about him and his past.

"No," he commented, "I mean that when I came from the night patrol, I saw that they were holding hands when they came out. Kaname had come to help her, but I think that he was there more than a friend and guardian."

Zero emerged from the office of Chairman Cross triumphant, he had separated Yuuki from Kaname, now he would have to make Yuuki go to the day class, but then he began to think, not with his heart but rather with his head, ' but then that would danger the day students! Since she is a pureblood vampire wouldn't she have more of a thirst for blood than him who was a normal vampire?'

He rushed back to the Chairman's office, but then he had already gone, to Yuuki's dorm no doubt. When he had finally got there, the Chairman was nowhere to be seen, there was only Kaname and he wouldn't even bother to ask him where they had gone. Nevertheless, Kaname had seen Zero outside of the dorm and opened the door to ask what he was doing here, even though he was supposed to go to classes he had decided to skip them today. "Zero! Looking for Yuuki no doubt? Well, she and the Chairman have gone out together and they won't be back until about eleven p.m. I think he took her out when he found out that she had been dating me. I think that he said that he was impressed with me, he wanted her to continue with her race, continuing the generation."

"You're lying!" he accused Kaname of.

"Well, you caught me, but then I am telling the truth that the Chairman was happy that I was with his daughter that I had found."

"ARGH!" he grunted and stormed off, back to his dorm in thought of what would be his next move.

-END CHAPTER SEVEN-

_Thank you for reading! From now on I will be writing my notes and comments at the end of the chapter; so that you will know a little more about me each chapter that you read. Let me remind the readers out there that like my writing: I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! Gosh! I have only two reviewers! :,( If you want to know why my fan fiction is totally different to the manga let me explain, I am only up to the twentieth chapter :,(_

_Thank you for reading, happy-go-lucky xo_


	8. Be My Valentine

Chapter Eight

_The sun was high in the sky; the morning had become a wonderful sight at Cross Academy, especially since today is Valentine's Day! This is also a crazy day for the guardians of Cross Academy!_

Yuuki was in her bed still dreaming along with all the other vampires in the night dorms, they were too exhausted to be awake during the day so they slept to pass the time. Kaname was next to Yuuki in her bed, it was unusual to Yuuki during the night that he wanted to sleep in the same bed as her so she didn't let him, but then during dawn he had snuck into her bed. Who could blame him? He wanted to be close to the one that he loved.

It had only been yesterday that they had gotten together, much to the happiness of the Chairman. Zero was in his dorm, alone, he had requested to have a dorm all to himself, preparing for class that was going to commence in an hour. Yuuki thought it lucky that Ruka (the woman that she thought loved Kaname also) didn't bother them even she had told her about the beginning of their relationship last night in class.

Today was also the day of the dance that combined the night and day class. Many of the day class girls would be excited because they would be able to see Kaname or Ichijou up close. Kaname slowly crept out of Yuuki's bed; he was going to get the most wonderful dress for her. He put on his uniform and left the dorm, in search of the shopping malls.

Yuuki slowly awoke to the feeling that something had just left her… 'oh, no' she thought, 'Kaname has been sleeping in my bed with me!' she felt embarrassed the night before when he asked if he would be able to sleep in the same bed with her and she said no because she was too embarrassed. Putting the covers back on she went back to sleep, but then she heard a knock at the door. Hesitantly she put her coat on and went to the hall where the knocking was coming from.

"Come in! Whoever you are!" she shouted angrily at the door while she opened it. It was Zero, but then why did he come so early? And he also had classes, why wasn't he attending them? "Yuuki! I wanted to ask you something." He said eagerly.

"Well can't it wait?! We vampires still need our sleep!--" her mouth had slipped, she had told the secret.

"Don't worry Yuuki, I already know, I am a vampire too, you know!"

She felt relieved, "well then what do you want?"

"I want you to come with **me **to the dance." He said quietly.

"But then don't you know that I am going with Kaname-sama?"

"Oh, I see." Then he left her standing at the door with her wrapped coat in hand, but then she realized that she had the wrong coat, it was Kaname's and not hers.

She returned up the stairs and back to her dorm, going back to sleep.

Zero stormed back to his dorm and prepared for his next class.

_Comments from the author!_

_Hmm, what to do next? What to make them do next? What to make them do next?...._

The sun sank into the background as the moon lit up the foreground and the students of Cross Academy prepared for the sixth Valentine's Day dance.

Yuuki was puzzled, Kaname still hadn't returned, and he had left a note that he was going to get her a dress when he was clearly going to be late! The dance was in an hour and she would take an hour to get ready. Zero was in his dorm on the other side of the campus thinking to himself, 'I will get at least one dance with Yuuki. 'Even though this was a dance and Yuuki and Zero were the Academy's guardians the Chairman still permitted them to have some fun.

Finally! It was time for the dance, and still Kaname had not come back yet. Zero came to the night class side of the campus once again, to try to get Yuuki to come with him to the dance. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she said half- heartedly, knowing that it would either be Zero or Kaname with her dress.

"Uh, I-it's Zero." She opened the door, to see why he had come to her.

"What do you want now?" she questioned him, with anger and frustration in her eyes. She still was thinking about the incident that happened yesterday.

"I was wondering…. Oh you're not dressed yet?"

"No, Kaname hasn't come back yet." and there behind Zero, Kaname was behind him.

"Yuuki! I'm so sorry that I hadn't come sooner!" she was so happy that she jumped on him while he was still holding the dress that he had bought for her nearly making him fall over. "That's enough Yuuki! Let's go inside so we can see how you look in the dress."

She didn't notice that Zero was still there, "bye." Kaname commented and shut the door.

Yuuki was really happy about the dress that he had gotten her. It was white lace with red silk, "thank you KANAME!" and she jumped on him again, pushing him toward the door, and kissing him again on the lips. She loved when they kissed; it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, to put it in a corny way.

He pushed her back; she was much too much of a temptation for him, "try on the dress." She went into the bathroom and began to get ready.

It took a shorter time than she expected. She returned to the bedroom to show herself to Kaname, "what do you think?"

He smiled, "hmm, I think that it's missing something," he went into the garden outside the night dorms and returned with a single rose in his hand. "This is what it is missing!" and he attached the rose to her hair. When they had finally left for the great hall, Yuuki noticed that everyone else in the night class had already gone to the great hall.

It was their turn to make a grand entrance; he opened the door to let Yuuki through first and then him next. They were the envy of the crowd, throughout the night she caught people's eyes and he also; with their radiance beaming from them, it was impossible not to look at them.

_They were the perfect couple._

This occurred the Ruka who was in the corner with Rima who had left Shiki in the dorm because he didn't want to come with her to the Valentine's ball even though they were together she respected his wishes.

The night was a big success, although Zero did not get even one dance with Yuuki, who had dances with Kaname and Ichijou, her two favourite guys. Zero then sought for a talk with Yuuki who was now in her dorm with Kaname. She had decided. He, Kaname would be the first vampire that she would give her blood too, even though she had involuntarily given it years earlier.

She went up to sit on his bed and slowly woke him, "Kaname, Kaname, can you wake up?"

"What is it?" and he went up closer to her face. She revealed her neck to him, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he exposed his fangs, biting into her smooth neck. She clutched onto his chest with all her might.

-END CHAPTER EIGHT-

_Wow! What a chapter! Sorry for the slow beginning and the random comment in between! Hope that you enjoyed it though, even though there were some icky bits at the end, HEHE, anyways, continues reading and please gives me reviews. XD3_


	9. Fights Always Start with Girls

Chapter Nine

Yuuki looked up at the ceiling of the dorm as Kaname was still at her neck; they had been like this for an hour. It hurt a little bit but he told her to bear with it. There were no words for this. Then there was a knock at the door, outside was Zero wondering what they were doing in there. He noticed that the door was open and not locked so he opened it some more and found Kaname at Yuuki's neck and her clutching him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled and could smell the blood in the air. He shoved Kaname away from Yuuki and pushed her to the wall, trapping her with his hand. Kaname knew what was going on and stood back taking his coat and wiping his mouth that had been covered with blood; smiling a smile back to Yuuki that said, 'work it out.' "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" he yelled at her, rage in his red tinted eyes.

"n-n-nothing," she whimpered as she sank into the blood stained sheets. Zero covered his mouth and nose, as he was weaker than Kaname or Yuuki and the rest of the night class.

"I know that you were giving him your blood. Why?"

"Well, I thought that since he was a pureblood, giving him my blood would make him stronger, so that he would be able to better protect Cross Academy." She whimpered. Yuuki looked into his eyes, they were not angry anymore, but then now they were riddled with sadness, at the fact that she was with Kaname and not him.

"Listen," he began, "I won't tell the Chairman if you stop this now, before someone gets hurt, and I know that will be you." He was turning into a level E vampire, she knew that, if she couldn't stop him, it would be impossible and he would turn into one and attack everyone in the Academy.

"NO!" she said as clear as she could, "just because I am with Kaname- Kun and not you that doesn't mean that you are able to come in here and demand that I stop seeing him. You know! We are both purebloods! If I am not with him, the purebloods will cease to exist and all of the vampire kind will be ruined."

"So, what does it matter?! Would it even be wrong to be with a non-pureblood?" then she finally got it, he was in love with her, she could do nothing about it, if she made him forget all about her she would be devastated that he did not know a thing about their relationship together. She thought for a moment, if she only made him forget about everything in between when he came here to Cross Academy and the present about his feelings toward her it would be worth it and she would still be able to see Kaname-kun.

He bent his head down and bore his neck to her, exposing himself to the dread that he would soon be feeling. She enclosed her mouth on his neck and pierced her fangs into his neck sucking the blood and the same time making him forget.

'What is she doing?' he thought to himself as he felt her fangs pierce into his neck, stinging then not stinging he felt nothing, everything had fallen away and only the darkness remained.

Kaname was walking outside in the courtyard thinking to himself. He was in deep thought. Yuuki had done it, he was asleep; she had underestimated herself greatly but then she had done it, he could not blame her anymore. She caught up with him and they sat on the bench in the courtyard under the large Japanese maple in the corner. The moon was high and beautiful and they stared at it together clutching onto each others' hand.

"_Do you think that this will last forever?" she asked him as they stared upwards._

"_I hope so."_

In the room above Ruka was. She looked down to where Kaname and Yuuki were staring at the moon, 'disgusting,' she thought.

Although he and Yuuki had only been together for a day it had already felt like an moon was high and beautiful; a radiance that while sharing all its beauty was hiding all its wounds, "just like you!" Kaname teased Yuuki.

"Oh! Is that right?" she said as she punched him.

They stayed there for hours just staring at the moon and wondering to each other until dawn broke and they finally fell asleep right on the bench. Ruka was still there on the balcony, asleep though and dreaming of Kaname. And Zero was in Kaname's and Yuuki's dorm still lying on Kaname's bed, although awake now, with a nauseating headache. 'What happened last night?' he thought as he sat up and looked around the room.

'This is not mine!' and he put down a white rose buttoned coat. 'And neither is this!' he thought as he picked up a black and red female uniform skirt. He left the room, wondering for a moment, and then realized what had happened last night and how he had ended up in the night dorm.

'Hmm, I guess I finally confessed to Yuuki… and then he finally took her away.' He also felt bite marks that were at his neck, 'hmm, either Yuuki or Kaname,' he did not remember much about late last night. He thought as he saw outside the window that Kaname and Yuuki were sleeping on each other's shoulders, he rushed out and woke the both of them, " Yuuki! Why are you with Kaname still?" he demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders towards Kaname signaling, 'I guess that didn't work. I guess I only sucked his blood and that was it.' And then he signaled to Yuuki to leave them and that he would sort it out further.

She left and the instant that she left Zero went off at Kaname, "HEY, DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT WE WERE FIGHTING FOR THE SAME GIRL!" what frustrated him more was how Kaname remained calm and didn't go angry like Zero had. He was still yelling at Kaname when Yuuki had come back to see if they had finished fighting and Zero had calmed down.

"Why are you fighting about me?" she questioned Zero when he blushed when she came back.

Kaname was the first one to speak, "I am not fighting, it's Zero. I have no problem with you being with me and myself having a crush on you." He smiled the most wonderful smile to Yuuki.

She nodded and then turned to Zero, "now, what is your reason?"

"I don't know, I just am."

-END CHAPTER NINE-

_Thank you readers! I don't like this chapter though cos nothing much happens in this chapter but then I wrote it anyway since Zero is falling for Yuuki who is unavailable to him. Thanks for reading, review please___


	10. Learning the Rules

Chapter Ten

Yuuki just stood there looking at Zero and waiting for a good answer. Zero was embarrassed that she was looking at him so he ran away, before saying a word to Yuuki about why he was fighting with Kaname. "Do you know why?" she said, turning back to Kaname.

"Yes," he responded, "he has developed feelings for you." And then without another word he left her standing in the courtyard.

An idea lit up in her head, but then it was too late, it was already nearly sunrise and she had to go inside otherwise, she would be affected by the sun.

-----

It was finally sun up! Zero eagerly went over to the night dorm's gate and pressed on the loud speaker, to his surprise, Ichijou answered. The gate had not been there before, though, maybe it was put in before he could see it. "What is it? And who is it?"

"Uh- its Zero, Ichijou, is Yuuki there?" he yelled into the loud speaker.

"You don't need to yell Zero, it's only a loudspeaker, and you only need to **speak **into the loud speaker. **No Zero, you cannot disturb us during the daytime, just to talk to Yuuki.** She doesn't want to talk to you anyway. She is sending Ruka- chan to speak with you even though she doesn't want to."

"But is she still going to do the patrol today?" he was still yelling to the loudspeaker.

"Stop yelling Zero." And then he shut off the other side to Zero.

He had the feeling that Ichijou was being different to him. It was like he was becoming meaner on the count of someone else that he had a little crush on. He thought about pressing the button again, but then on second though he better go to class.

When Zero had finally gotten to class, though, he was late, "Zero! Are you late again? And you're the Chairman's son aye? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing sir, it's my fault, it won't happen again." This was his usual routine, arguing with the teacher but then he had forgotten about it and took his seat in the far corner of the room. He drowned out the teacher's lectures with thought about Yuuki and them together. It was what he had longed for, but then with Kaname there, he would have no chance to go close to her and he would have to do the patrol with Ruka instead for the rest of his schooling days.

------

Yuuki and Kaname were sleeping in their dorm in the same bed _again; however_ Kaname had snuck into the bed as Yuuki was still not comfortable with them sleeping in the same bed together, no matter how much Kaname had desired it. But nevertheless he ignored her rules, thinking that she was cute, each time that she set them, he never really listened to a word that she had said and therefore he rarely learnt the rules.

The sun's rays were turning into their crimson glare amongst the thousands of students that were passing through the centre of the campus of Cross Academy serving the perfect backdrop to the night students. Ichijou peered around and saw no Yuuki with Zero; only Ruka was there, which was unsual, "hey! Ruka, what happened to Yuuki? I sensed that something happened with them in the last few days."

Ruka looked angry, so he decided not to bother her and went with his normal business of passing the day students with looks of happiness and glee that every valentine's granted him with thousands of roses from beloved fans of his fantastic good looks. Since Ruka was not up for question time, he decided that he would bother Aidou- kun instead, "Aiiiiddddou," he said as sweetly as he could. He sensed that he was annoying him already with his attitude but went on, "do you know what is going on between Kaname and Yuuki?" he said with his bright eyes.

"I don't know Ichijou, but a few days ago I sensed a huge amount of blood that had overcome their dorm and their laundry was taken away and didn't come back until the following days. I think that she may have offered him her blood and he had taken it." Ichijou with the most sarcastic look of shock on his face shouted back to Ruka, just to tease her.

"Did you hear that?" he said, walking past her as she tried to defend the inundation of day student girls. Ruka tried to shoot him with dirties, but she missed, instead she hit Kaname with, unfortunately, Yuuki…. And she had to bow to both of them which were humiliating in public to bow to a girl that she did not even respect.

"Hello Ruka, what are you doing here?" she looked up from the ground; it was Kaname who was speaking to her.

Yuuki looked down on her, even though she was so short (shorter than Ruka) "thank you Ruka for taking the day patrol for me."

"My pleasure." She responded with as much sarcasm as she could. She felt jelousy pierce through her vampire heart as they walked away, Kaname's arm around her shoulder and with Yuuki smiling gratefully but then shrugging off his hand playfully. "They're the perfect couple…" she sighed while she was staring at the back of Kaname.

While she was staring away at Kaname, two girls had got past her and they were running as quick as they could to Kaname who still had his arm around Yuuki. They were shouting, "KANAME! KANAME! YUUKI-CHAN, GET AWAY FROM KANAME!" and when they had finally got to Kaname they shoved Yuuki out of the way and the both of them got close to Kaname instead.

When Ruka had caught up with them she didn't believe it, "don't worry Ruka, I have got it under control." Kaname was signing their jackets for them, for some reason she thought that they were going to attack Kaname. It was really a test of her loyalty to Kaname, she thought; wrongly though. They had got away, giggling to themselves and gossiping. "I told you I had it under control and didn't need your help that much anymore." He smiled. The warm smile that she had always loved, he was smiling it for her and only her. But then he turned to Yuuki and she realized, again that they were the couple of the moment. Even Rima said that they were perfect for each other since they were both purebloods and their personalities matched.

"Goodbye, Ruka-chan. Come on, Yuuki we have to get to class." He smiled again turning and putting his arm around her shoulder again.

Ruka fell to her knees; she would never be able to get close to him, **ever**. Even though the gossip around the night dorm confirmed that they were together and always would be, that she had offered him her blood and he took it; she would not accept. She **would** find a way to be like that to Kaname-sama again but for now she had to go to class.

She turned around to find that she had been left by herself, Zero-kun, had already gone back to his dorm, leaving her standing there like a fool, alone. She decided that she could not take the fact that Yuuki was also in the same class with her and Kaname( _she is dumber in the manga, but she is smarter in my fanfiction)_ deciding to skip classes for that day, until she could decide what to do.

Zero was in his dorm, lying in bed, thinking, thinking, how would he be able to gain back the attention of Yuuki- chan? He was thinking, thinking, even by the time the Chairman had come to say goodnight to him, "people think that it is strange for me to adopt vampire children but then I think differently to the normal person, don't you think Zero?" he smiled opening the door.

Since he was daydreaming, about all things Yuuki looking out the window to the classroom that she was in now, and finding that she was having fun with Kaname; he could not take it and stormed out of the room, leaving the Chairman speechless and thinking, 'why do all my children do that now?'

-END CHAPTER TEN-

_HELLO AGAIN LOYAL AND BEGINNING READERS!!!_

_Just to let you new readers know, this is a random comment that I have decided to put at the end of each chapter…_

_Well let's get down to business! The reason that the chapters are coming slower and slower (if you have been wondering) is that I have gotten more and more homework to do from school, so I need time to do that and time to write fan fiction but then the time that I need to do homework far outweighs that of the time that I need to get to write fan fiction._

_Please be patient. Thank you for reading up to this point=] please review also=]_

_xXx_


	11. Killing Me but Me Liking It?

Chapter Eleven

Zero deciding that finding out the truth about his past is more his cup of tea went for a walk to the government building for the hunters' association sector. There was a cold breeze hitting him before he opened the door. The leader of the association, Kuran Rido, also Kaname's most hated uncle greeted him with a smile, "how are you doing Zero? Why are you here though?" he had many questions because of the look that Zero had made on his face.

----------------

Yuuki was in bed, with Kaname again, thinking (_she doesn't mind that Kaname sneaks into her bed anymore)_ what did Zero mean by the way that he was looking at her? She was thinking, thinking, it was not time for class yet, but soon she would have to get up to patrol with Zero, in a few hours. (_Umm, I should probably explain this, Yuuki, although smart in my fan fiction is completely clueless),_ anyways, she was thinking about what to do about Zero, now every time that she was close to him she felt embarrassed since he had tried to kiss her before when they were children and just the other day also, while Kaname wasn't looking and was looking at Ruka instead. She felt close to Zero, but too close to become more than friends at the moment. The almost kiss the other day, he said that he wanted her to be his, but then she refused, she **has **to be with Kaname, he and her were the only living purebloods that are left in the world.

With Kaname still in bed in a position to hug her she slipped out and into the bathroom getting ready for the patrol and classes. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'the bite mark still hasn't healed.' She stood in the mirror for a while still thinking,' Zero hasn't mentioned anything about the other day when I admitted to him what she was and he almost killed me. I don't know what to do! Argh! There are no words for how I am feeling at this moment.'

Kaname was still in bed sleeping with his hair falling over his face gently caressing his every feature. He was dreaming about Yuuki, _again_. He was dreaming about the other day when she had given him her blood, 'ahh.' He smiled to himself.

Slipping out the door, Yuuki resolved to find Ruka- san and tell her that she did not have to do the patrol with Zero anymore and she could return to her other job of protecting Kaname and her (_it did not catch onto Yuuki that Ruka also likes Kaname yet)_. She found her dorm and knocked on the door gently, but then there was no response to her knocks. Until the sudden turning of the knob while she was still knocking caused Yuuki to fall flat on her face of the carpeted floor. She got up as quickly as she could to retain any dignity that she had left found Rima in front of her and Ruka still asleep in the corner. "What can I help you with?" Rima whispered sincerely.

"Can you tell Ruka- san that I am taking my job back?" she smiled.

"Sure, now let us get back to sleep." She responded stubbornly and shut the door in her face. 'Obviously she doesn't know that I am a pureblood.' Yuuki thought as she leapt down the stairs to the door to wait for Zero who was coming. Leaning against the wall she watched the day students prepare to get out of the halls and into their dorms and also pacing back and forth she wondered what should do if Zero begins to ask questions about her and Kaname- Kun, when Zero had finally come to get her she was still pacing back and forth in the corridors. "Yuuki? Are you ready?" she jumped up and ran to Zero.

"Sure." She smiled the cheery smile that he loved seeing her smile.

"Okay!" he smiled just as cheerily, and they left to the middle of the campus.

Kaname stood from the window gazing down on them as they walked together to patrol the area, 'she's young,' he thought, 'she doesn't know what to do.' Taking a breath he went into the bathroom to get ready for class. He found that Yuuki had left the bracelet that the Chairman had given to her to protect her from Zero and the armband too. 'Oh, no,' he thought seriously for a moment. Zero had a chance to attack her now.

Kaname was right; Zero had taken her to somewhere private where he had planned to meet with Kuran Rido. Although everyone thought it strange for a vampire to be part of a vampire hunting association, Zero reminded all the people that he was just as in control as Kuran Rido. "Where are we, Zero?" she questioned him softly.

"Don't worry; I just wanted to talk to you somewhere private." But there had been no words spoken and there wouldn't be any until they had gotten to the hunters' association. He noticed that she was helpless now, lying on the ground just waiting for him to suck her pureblood blood. So he bent down and revealed his fangs to the world, piercing her delicate skin and sucked. Her blood trickled down his throat and she was struggling, but she was still no match for Zero but he still would not stop.

The darkness was closing in around him, soon, there would be nothing left, she thought. Zero had changed; he was no longer the Zero Kiryuu that she knew, but the monster that had tried to consume her years ago. There was no hope now; she was going to die if Zero continued like this. He did not notice that Kuran Rido was right behind him until he had spoke, "ZERO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHE IS MY NIECE!!!" he did not stop, sucking until her body was dry and her skin was pale white. He ignored his master and left Yuuki in the private courtyard.

There was nothingness between her and the normal world; she had fallen from the innocence that made her the Chairman's child. Sometimes she did not understand why she and Zero were vampires but he was not and when she would question him about his past he would turn away and change the subject, and even though she had told him many times that she wanted to know what her father was like when he was young or something else he would go crazy and make her go away.

Zero just sat there, not moving without the help of Kuran Rido, "c'mon Zero we better go to the Chairman with his child so that he will know what to do with her body." But she was not dead yet, she still had a strand of life left and would just stay in there. Zero knew that and knew what to do; he would give her his blood. He pierced his own finger with his own fangs and let his blood drop into her body to revive her. One thing that Zero didn't understand though is why he had said she was his niece but then contradicted himself by saying that she was the Chairman's child. He let his blood drip into her mouth until she had awoken. She did not want to wake, she was in the wonderful world with Kaname by her side and she did not want to leave the world.

Kaname had seen Zero take her to the secluded garden and had taken provisions to protect her but somehow he had gotten to her. He questioned Aidou why and he said that the Chairman had told him to go to class when he was that close to them in the courtyard. Kaname ran and ran until he had gotten to the courtyard in the corner of the school campus. Shoving Zero out of the way he revived her and she awoke. Zero did not know how but he knew why she awoke when Kaname had tried to wake her up; now he knew for sure that she loved Kaname more than she loved him.

-END CHAPTER ELEVEN-

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! What a chapter?! Did not expect that to happen at the end, seriously, I was just typing whatever and then that popped into my head, review please, I would like to know your thoughts._

_I am also using a new layout, I hope you readers like it too, tell me if you don't!_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	12. First Trip Together

Chapter Twelve

The snowflakes were falling on her face as they lay in the garden staring at each others' faces and the beautiful sky. "You're the one that's beautiful!" he teased Yuuki when she said that the sky was the most beautiful thing that she had seen.

"No!" she protested, "you're the one that's beautiful!"

"How can a man be beautiful?" he smiled.

She smiled at his face as he stared lovingly back into her eyes, "sure a man can be beautiful! Look at you! You are a brilliant example."

"And you're the example of a beautiful woman." He chuckled. 'Hmm,' she thought for a moment. He was partly right, she had grown a lot since the day that he had found her in the snow, like the snow that was falling now. Although her face hadn't changed that much her body had changed a lot.

"We better get going; otherwise we are going to miss the others." She commented as she began to rise from the position.

"Don't worry, Yuuki, they won't leave without me," he reassured her and sat her back down. They lay down again, two lovers intertwined in the white of the burning snow. He turned his body to face hers, "you know I love you right?" he smiled. She reached her arm over the rabbit that had come right between them to brush his hair from his face and to brush the fur of the very cute rabbit.

"You know what the answer to that question is."

The whole day, she and Kaname were in their dorm to prepare for the vacation that they were taking with the others from the Academy, so she could not see Zero. She did not want to see Zero anyway, she thought him selfish, taking her away from Kaname when he knew for sure that she was going to stay with Kaname anyway. She felt heavy eyelids fall and the burning white snow fall on her nose, the last thing that she had seen. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a car and on the shoulder of Ichijou- sempai, "hmm, where are we? And where is Kaname?" (_It was only her and Ichijou in the car as well as the driver, so she's a bit panicky that Kaname's not with her.)_

He smiled, "Kaname and the others will meet us at the house, and he ordered me to take care of you for him because he had to take the underground rail to protect the others too.** Much to the joy of Ruka- chan!"** he chuckled at the last part which puzzled Yuuki.

"But why is Ruka so happy that I am not with them?!" she said raising her voice.

Ichijou smiled again, "okay, I will tell you why…..

A long time ago, Ruka- chan and Kaname- kun used to be like you and he are like now." She felt enraged, he was saying like she was a child still, even though she was nearly sixteen (_her birthday is in the next month)_ "you know I am fifteen rights?"

"err, yes," he said making a face that looked like this: ==' and then making another face ^^

And then Yuuki made a pouting face, frustrated that he acted around her as though she was a child. Ichijou conceded, "Okay, I will tell the story properly….

Ruka- chan and Kaname- sama used to be together, for a month only though. It was on a day like this that he had broke her heart into a thousand tiny pieces. I have never heard him mention anything about that time, although Ruka always hopes that they will become like that again, even though, you who is a pureblood, the same as Kaname- sama, is with him now."

"Reaaaaaaally?" she said cheerfully.

"Yep." Ichijou nodded. She thought for a moment, maybe if she didn't like Kaname- sama and was with someone else, she would not bother them when they were together anymore and she would leave them to be. 'Yes!" she half thought and shouted out loud, shocking Ichijou- sempai. She would get Ruka and Zero together once they were back at the Academy but for now she would enjoy the trip.

It was hours before they got to the house, it was a magnificent house with white walls and a large door protruding from the front, "this is your house?!" she questioned Ichijou shockingly.

"Yes," he chuckled softly to himself.

Inside were grand sparkling white walls that stood at least thirty feet high, portraits of ancestors were hung, and the rooms' were huge! But then where were Kaname- sama and the others? There was no one but her and Ichijou sempai and the housekeeper. "Ichijou, where is Kaname- sama?"

"Oh, I thought that they would have come earlier than us since they caught the train." He left her in the hallway to get aquainted to the large house to go to his fathers' to inquire about the absence of Kaname and the rest.

'Wow,' she thought as she looked around wondering what she would do, 'hmm, where should I go?' she wondered and then, as if magically Kaname and the rest of them appeared from behind the corner. Kaname smiled, smiling a smile that puzzled Yuuki, "why did you hide?"

"Well," Kaname began to explain, "Because with Ichijou it's too much fun." (_Yes, I know that it doesn't make that much sense)._

He led her into a room that was outside of the large house and showed her to this magnificent pile of roses that were gathered for her. "These roses only bloom once in ten years." He told her.

"Really? You picked them all for me?" She said, feigning shock for the sake of Kaname to make him happy and make him see that she was grateful for all the trouble that he went through for her. She decided that she would rather look at them inside though, much to the shame of Kaname, she wanted to enjoy the house more, 'more than me' he suspected.

Returning to her room that was high on the second floor she looked outside the window as crystal white snow began to fall on the windowsill. Opening the golden gilded window she stuck her head out to see what Kaname and the others were still doing outside in the snow. They seemed to be discussing something that they didn't want her to know of.

_In inaudible whispers: _Kaname turns to everyone as he looks away from Yuuki looking outside the window, "we must protect Yuuki at all costs."

This passed the boundaries for Ruka so she **had** to speak up, "why must I protect an obnoxious little girl?!"

He replied calmly, "Because Yuuki is my little obnoxious girl." Walking away furiously she started on a run route to her room in the upper corner of the house and began to sob giant blobby tears.

'Why? Why? Does he like her more than me?' she thought, running from the scene.

Yuuki was still at the window wondering what they were doing while the sun was still out. She gazed upwards, the sun piercing her eyes, 'ouch' she thought brushing her hair in the front of her face to protect her eyes and then she leaped off the window sill running down the stairs to tell Kaname that she was going to visit Yori- chan who was close by.

"No!" was his response when she pleaded with him, "you will stay with Ruka- chan and Seiren", leaving her a fool, alone.

_Yay! Finally finished chapter twelve. Some news, the next few chapters might not come until later, since I don't have the time to type fan fiction anymore, I have too much homework!! TT so be patient, readers._

_Keep reviewing!!_


	13. Abandoning an unwanted life

Chapter Thirteen

This was boring, nothing to do but pick roses and look around the house with Ruka- chan? It's not as fun as it sounds. Yuuki thought about abandoning Ruka, which would probably be as fun for Ruka as for her. Contemplating the time to run she sat in one of the glorious looking pergola that sat in the garden of the giant imposing castle behind her.

Just when Ruka looked away she made her move, trying to be stealthy, to the pergola in the corner. 'Phew,' she thought, she had made it, it looked better then she thought, the golden seat that she was sitting on glimmered even though there wasn't even sunlight coming through and the high ceiling had been carved to be a replica of the Sistine Madonna. Peering through one of the tiny holes that had been left in the walls when the carver couldn't make the perfect intricacies of the design, she saw that no one was coming and so then ran for it to the gate that was near the prickly crimson roses that had been planted to complement the eerie atmosphere of the castle-like mansion.

This was hard, she did not know where to go, on the right there was nothing, and on the left there was also nothing. But then in front of her she found another maze set for her. Running through the lush lime green of foliage she made her way out finding a large market place in front of the maze that was behind her.

'Why didn't Kaname- kun tell me about this place?" she half thought- half said. But then this was not the place that she was looking for, and she didn't remember where she had come from. Falling to her knees she clutched them and sat down on the ground to stare at the sad grey sky, thinking how she came to this, a castle- mansion with a man that she had known from childhood that she knew nothing about. Thinking about what Yori- chan would be doing now she suddenly found herself in her summer house in her bedroom, the sun suddenly piercing her eyes.

This didn't look like Japan anymore; it looked more like, like California, 'that's right! Yuuki thought, Yori- chan said that she was going to holiday in the United States. It seemed strange for a vampire to have a human friend though, was the thought of Ruka as she wondered in the wide fields of the mansion.

'Where's Yuuki, anyway?' she thought when she heard nor saw nothing that was evidence of the existence of Yuuki, then it came to her, Yuuki did not know of the power that she had to teleport yet, she must have accidentally made herself go to Yori- chan's! She ran into the house to tell Kaname of what had happened.

Meanwhile in the piercing light of the California sun that was coming through a window in the simple holiday house of Yori and her family's Yuuki was sitting in the corner waiting for Yori to wake up. She was trying to hide from the sun as it was invading her space, creeping ever closer to the corner of the room. Finally! Yori- chan had woken up, finding her friend that she thought to have been on the other side of the world. "What are you doing here, Yuuki?" she questioned with admirable curiosity.

She was struggling to find an answer, "err, err, I wanted to see you because I missed you." Yuuki didn't know why but this caused her to laugh and laugh.

"Holidays only began yesterday! And you're already missing me?! I would think that Kaname would be missing you since you are apart from him." Yuuki scratched her head, going into deep thought. Clicking her fingers in Yuuki's face, Yori woke her up, "you could stay with me for a while if you want." She catching her attention for a minute then Yuuki went into deep thought again.

On the other side of the world of Kaname and his friends they were thinking of what to do since Rido had found out that Yuuki was Kaname's family's secret. She had been for years, kept hidden from the rest of the vampire world, to keep her safe and to let her to be for the time being until it was right. Yuuki deserved to be kept safe. Kaname looked up from his position to the window above that Yuuki had been at to find that she had gone. "Yuuki?! Oh Shit, Chairman Cross is going to kill me for losing his 'daughter'!" he began to stress giving random orders to the rest of them that were still there, "you! Do this for me!"

He ran to inside the house to find Ichijou, "I need your help!" Ichijou turned around, puzzled.

"What is it Kaname?" he grabbed him by the shirt, roughly and accidentally scaring him.

"I've lost Yuuki!!" he yelled into his ear in a panicked tone, "I need you to help me to find her!!" trying to calm the class president was a hard deal, whenever he was in a rage or panicked he would lash out at something or someone, which was what Ichijou was fearing would happen.

-END CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

_Hello again, it's been a while!_

_Short chapter, this one, but I promise that something interesting will happen in the next few chapters! I can hint to you that something will happen to the relationship between Zero and Yuuki, in other words how they feel about each other and something very important will also happen to the relationship of Yuuki and Kaname._

_Keep reading and reviewing if you want to find out what it is!_


	14. Memory loss, Betrayl

Chapter Fourteen

The skies were grey from the rain of the previous night as each of the night class members returned one by one with their families to their dorms. It was the grey ending to the holiday fun and Kaname still hadn't found where Yuuki had gone, but soon he would.

A black shimmering limousine arrived at the Academy gates and with the assistance of the driver the door was opened and out climbed Yuuki with Yori. It took Ichijou to keep Kaname's mouth closed, "Yu-Yu-Yuuki?!" she looked kind of different, more pale than the other vampires that had already come onto the campus. "Where did you go?"

She replied gloomily, "I accidentally went to where Yori- chan was, in California, the sun was shocking to my complexion but then I didn't know how to go back to where you were so I bore with the heat and shimmering sun. Where's Zero?" she questioned, hoping that he had not been suffocated by the Chairman during the second semester holidays.

"Yuuki!" she heard a call coming from behind her, she recognized the voice, being Zero's. Trying to smile the best smile she turned around to face him, shocking him also. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

She scratched her head for a moment, "I accidentally went to California, where Yori was and got burnt by the Sun." but then this puzzled him,

"Then shouldn't you be red, not pure white?" she went red at the thought that he noticed, turning her face away, requesting to Kaname- kun that they get to their dorm. But then the Chairman was behind them and had heard most of their conversations.

"I need to talk to you, Yuuki; in my office." She knew by his tone that he was serious about this and followed with quick steps. "Come right in and take a seat." She sat down waiting to be scolded by him for going to California with Yori without telling him first. "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Zero. I think that he was worried with you during the holidays. He was sitting in his room staring at a picture of you that I had bought along with all my other things." She knew that this wasn't true, as he was using his sarcastic tone, the one that he used when he was trying to make a joke.

When he had finally finished, she requested that she be excused from the strange meeting so that she might meet up with Kaname again, but then he stopped her as she was about to depart, "I have also made arrangements so that you are now living with Zero- kun." Now, she knew that this had to be a joke, "I know what you are thinking, Yuuki, but this is no joke," he smiled, "this is for the benefit of Zero, play nice."

This would be sure peril, living with Zero when they were young was hard enough, but living with the eighteen year old Zero would be even harder; all the 'raging hormones'. Before leaving the Chairman gave her the dorm that Zero was living in now. She ran to tell Kaname, that she would not be able to live with him now and she would have to live with Zero. Although she knew that she would soon have to appease him with something else, since him and Zero have been rivals since they had met, about getting Yuuki's affection.

Kaname had thought that he won, making Yuuki his lover and everything but then he knew otherwise. Zero and he would be fighting until one of them dies. Sitting on the window staring up to the stars, he heard a knock coming from the door, thinking that it was Yuuki he opened it, but then to his dismay it was Ruka instead. She pushed him onto the bed and then, without his permission kissed, although forbidden by their world, kissing someone that is nobler than you and without their permission.

She knew that their relationship had once been like this, she wished for it to be like this again. It took a strong push to shove her away from him, "what do you want?" he questioned her pulling away.

"_I want you to know how I feel about all of this." She said as she got up._

Without realizing this Ruka had done this in front of Yuuki who was outside waiting and wondering whether she should open the door. She had knocked numerous times but when she heard Ruka's voice she knew something had happened to them and she knocked the door down to find Ruka's hand clasped against his chest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS WOMAN?" she screamed, angry.

Ruka turned to her smugly, "he is doing what he _should_ have done a long time ago, _getting rid of wannabe vampire trash!"_ She turned to Kaname, waiting for an answer. He was speechless and knew of nothing he could say to make her feel better.

Shutting her eyes tightly she held onto the courage that had led her to this life, "I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH ZERO NOW." She screamed again, this time brining tears into her red tinged eyes. He tried to run after her but then Ruka stopped him trying to tell him that it was for the best, but her thrust his arm at her and made her fall to the ground, hindering her unconscious.

_She had brought this quaint little academy hurt and trouble. No, she would not go to Zero; she did not want to see him right now. She was going to leave this place that she had made, her life._

She climbed to the top of the highest building that was in the Academy, she planned to jump but then her nerves were going to shatter her to pieces unless she was to act now. No one was around; it would be the perfect time to reach her freedom, finally. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out like wings, shifting her feet closer to the edge. A gust of wind crashed into her making her feel its chill. Without another thought she took a leap of faith and jumped from the building.

Another gust of wind came rendering her unconscious and swept her up in strong arms slowly letting her down on the ground. The kind face that she once loved was sitting in his room looking at the princess that he had once cherished, no longer was she, his. She had found the prince that would guide her through the troubles of her life and she would protect him also. They would help each other out with each other's troubles.

The prince laid the princess on his bed, stroking her soft hair until he, too fell asleep next to her.

The sun slowly set allowing all that lived below it feel its warmth one last time before the next day. He did not care of the dusk patrol; he knew that someone else would do it for them, one person that had once protected his new princess with all the might in the world and not getting another peep from another person.

-----------------

The stunning sun shocked Yuuki awake piercing into the inner depth of her vampire eyes, when she tried to get up she felt a stabbing pang in her heart, something had happened last night that she did not recall. Dumbfounded she shoved the coat that had been laid carefully on top of her onto the ground and made her wonder, 'who's room is this?'

She looked around the room straining her eyes to find some sort of clue that would sort the trouble out, she had not bothered to shut the curtains that were letting the sun in. the last place that she looked would have been on the bed where a note was laying, in the handwriting of someone that she found was not someone that she knew, saying:

Yuuki,

Meet me by the Night Dorm, I will tell you everything.

I Love You

Kaname

Such beautiful handwriting nor such small did not belong to anyone that she knew, but then she wanted to know what was going on, so she decided to go; although she did not know where all her clothes were. Strangely she saw a creamy pink dress lying on the bed that she was asleep on.

She wondered to the lush green trees on the other side of the campus where, supposedly the night dorms were, _she was told by someone; guess who, Yori! _Thinking that she was supposed to press the red button she spoke into the speaker-looking-thing, "hello-uh, umm, can I speak to someone named Kaname?"

The other person on the other side answered rather loudly, frightening her, "oh! It's you, YUUKI! Come right in! We're expecting you, or rather Kaname is expecting you, I will show you to his dorm." and then she heard a loud click from the gate that she was standing in front of. She felt rather embarrassed at the last comment that the strangely happy vampire had said to her.

All the other vampires that she had met were mostly all of them sad and unhappy with their lives, most of them deciding to suicide and that included her parents; although that is all that she knows for now, she hopes that she will be able to learn some more about her parents. As she walked in she wondered why the day class' dorms weren't as extravagant as the night class'. The man that she had been speaking to on the loud speaker was waiting at the steps of the actual entrance to the main building. "Hello Yuuki, you remember me right?" the man said smiling.

"Err, no." she said shrugging her shoulders, her answer rather made the man sad that she did not remember him so she tried to cheer him up, "what is your name again, I think that I remember your face but then I don't really remember your name."

"Oh," the man said admiringly, "my name's Ichijou!!" he replied ecstatically. They stopped; she guessed that where they had stopped was the other man's, Kaname's room, her other clue was that he left her at the door, "bye. And good luck."

'ow,' she thought when she felt at her neck, there had been what seemed to be bite marks in two places, but then who did she give her blood to? Feeling puzzled she stepped into the extravagant room regardless of the emerging danger that she didn't even realize was coming to her.

Another man appeared from behind the curtains in the corner of the room, this one was also smiling but then she noticed that he was the only one with brunette hair around the night dorms, or who so far she had seen, "hello Yuuki, I know that you might not remember me so I will tell you who I am again, I am Kaname, the class president."

She walked rather awkwardly to the man, afraid of what might happen, "don't be frightened. I am going to help you to remember everything." She sat on the bed, enjoying the softness when suddenly the man grabbed her neck and flung her onto the head of the bed, and then crawled to a few inches above her confusing her of what was going on.

"What are you doing to me?" he did not answer her question and buried his head into her hair, bearing his fangs before her and piercing into her delicate pureblood vampire skin. She began to panic and began kicking Kaname in every way that she could, but then she could not get free as the man held onto her arms and had her down without any way to escape.

She could feel the blood coming from her body and felt heavy eyelids closing in on her and fell unconscious.

Kaname then pierced his own skin and took blood from his own body, and then passed blood from his mouth, touching hers as though she was glass, awaking her from her light sleep, "do you remember now? Yuuki?"

-END CHAPTER FOUTEEN-

_Sorry for the wait for these chapters! I tried to write some more this time so you would have more to enjoy! Hope you do enjoy my writing though, I would hate it if you don't. For those of you who are wondering how old I am, the only clue that I can tell you is that I am still in high school which sucks…_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


	15. Back to Your old Self

**Chapter Fifteen**

The cool wind was blowing as almost all of the students of Cross Academy had come back from their holiday's and the sun was near setting, it's red orange rays still desperately trying to hold onto the brightness of the day while the moon was trying to fight back and come into existence once again. The moon always won, shining even brighter than the sun and being less harmless.

Kaname was still in the room with a stunned Yuuki who didn't even know what was going on, although now she did remember what was going on, "you're Kaname?" she said with narrow concentrating eyes.

Kaname laughed, his adorable little girl was awakened from her sleep, "yep, and you're Yuuki right?"

"Yep!" she said cheerfully, "What happened last night?"

His tone deafened to almost silence, "you almost died, but then Zero saved you although he made you lose your memory which I just then helped you to regain."

"Oh is that so?" she thought Zero and she were over but then she guessed not, he might've saved her but that would not be enough to make her have stronger feelings for him. She didn't notice but Kaname was still talking but she rushed out the door even though the sun was still up burning her eyes. "Argh," she grunted, 'he's going to get it now!' she thought frustratingly as she stormed off to his dorm without protection of Aidou or Kaname.

He saw her coming so he came out to greet her, as he thought she was happy that he saved her but as soon as he came out she slapped him straight in the face, "YOU FOOL!" she latched her fingernails into his skin and pierced it without caution to not hurt him.

"What did I do?" he said to her, puzzled and clutching to his bleeding face.

"_You made me forget."_

" Psh, I didn't do that, I don't even know how to do that." He said cheekily as if what he had done to her was a joke instead of something that was more serious.

"Yes you did. I will never trust you again."

She stormed off leaving him in the cold sunny autumn leaves and alone on the courtyard with people staring at him. Gossip was going to spread, he was sure of it. _'He dated someone from the night class and betrayed them.' _

_------------_

Leaving everything behind he stepped into the halls of the hunter's association, of which he had been born into and was shunned for being the vampire, even though the head of the association was also a vampire that was hidden from the world, Kuran Rido. "So, you are willing to accept my offer?" he questioned Zero as he came into the room.

"Yes. I will do what you ask." He replied in utter confidence that nothing else worse would happen to him, since he had now gotten a scar that stretched across his face from Yuuki.

"… and you are sure that there is nothing else between you and her?"

"yes." He whispered.

Rido slid himself onto the desk, "okay, here is the document." He handed Zero a yellow envelope, entitled, CONFIDENTIAL. It was from the absolute head of the association to which no one knows his identity.

Kiryuu Zero,

This document is for your eyes only,

Kuran Yuuki

Age: 15

You must get rid of her, because without her there with Kaname, he cannot continue the generations of his family.

"You know what to do?" Rido asked before Zero left.

"Yes. I must kill Yuuki."

Zero had become a zombie now, Rido was his master and he had to do whatever Rido wished that he do, there was no higher head of the hunter's association, and it was only Rido. However, deep down in the vampire/human torn heart of his he knew that he wouldn't do what Rido had wished, he did not wish to kill Yuuki, and he _loved_ her, nothing would change that.

He returned to the black car at the front of the association that was waiting for him, commanding the driver to drive back to the Academy. He stared out the window, everything seemed to remind him of her, the clouds, the trees and the autumn leaves.

-END CHAPTER 15-

_Sorry, another short chapter, hope you enjoyed the last few though, don't worry, be patient, something more interesting will happen soon._

_Keep reading and reviewing!_


	16. Arising above Aristocracy

**Chapter 16**

A heavy brown wooden door stood before him, he had passed the 'Ichijou' test at the front and now was at the front door waiting for Yuuki to open it. He had a hidden gun under the heavy overcoat that he was wearing, concealed from the cameras at the front gate. The door latched open to reveal a girl with that he had never seen before. "Who are you?"

"I am Tsuki. Are you looking for Yuuki?"

"Yes, may I ask, where is she?" this girl was really mysterious, he had never seen her among the campus before but then she seemed familiar in his eyes. He scratched the thought from his head as soon as he was reminded that he would have to find Yuuki straight away.

"Yes, can you tell me where she might be?"

"Sure," she smiled, grimly, "she is in the courtyard with Kaname, please do not disturb them at the moment though, they are having an important meeting together with the other class members. They are discussing what to do about the end of year ball that they are hosting this year. I am so excited! This year it is the night class' turn to host the ball!"

He shoved her aside and marched into the courtyard with a heavy heart, he didn't know whether he would be able to do it, since he had known Yuuki since they were children, but then he had changed now, both of them had changed and now they were going to go in opposite directions. It happened so fast that not even Zero knew what had happened. He had aimed right but then he had shot someone else instead; Kaname.

Yuuki crouched over the body of her dead lover and turned her eyes into daggers as she faced toward Zero who was standing there awestruck at what he had done. He felt neither happiness nor pity for Yuuki, he did not feel anything now. He ran from the Academy to the Hunter's Association and requested the presence of Rido who was in the upper room, "what is it Zero?"

"I-I did it."

Zero thought that he would be able to fake through it even though he had killed the wrong person.

It was clear shock on Rido's face, "you did?"

"Yes."

He just had to ask one more time, "You did?"

That ticked him off and shook Zero into a rage of emotions, "YES!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO F*****G TELL YOU?!" on the way out from the building he slammed the door so hard that the handle broke off. He did not know what to do now; he could not face Yuuki and the Chairman, however annoying they might be. There was no where that he could go, he was hungry and he was thirsty, but then he knew to obey the orders from the Chairman, _he must not touch any humans;_ but then he could not help himself, the next person that he saw's fate was sealed as his next meal.

It had been a bloody night, as the sky bore the bloodiness of it and the sadness that Zero felt by the end of the day as he sat lonely and longing for some one that he knew on a bench outside the shopping mall looking like a poor man looking for money.

----------

Her pillow was wet and her eyes were red as she wept for him, the one that she had hoped would bring her into the light of the day each day. She did not feel like getting up for class today, that would have to wait, she had to do something more important, she had to find Zero and confront him about what he had done. She put on her dress that Kaname had given to her and set out on a long journey to find Zero.

-------------

It was morning, the sun rose and burnt the newly formed roses to a crisp, and it was going to be a hot day today. Kaien looked up to the sky to try to spot how long it would be like this, all day. The vampires would not be able to handle this, just for today he would have to cancel classes for them.

The day students on the other hand came out of their dorms fresh as daisies and ready for the grueling work that their teachers would set for them today. Yuuki was in the upper room of the night dorms looking up at the bright burning sun hoping that it would destroy her now. Just as she was about to look away the door clashed open and she found Zero lying on her carpeted floor unconscious.

"Zero, what are you doing here?!" she half grunted and begged.

There was no answer, just a blank face.

END OF CHAPTER

_Hello new/ old readers, hoping you are enjoying the fanfiction, sorry for the short chapters! Promising to write more._

_Keep reviewing!_


	17. Reuniting after all these years

**chapter 17- re-uniting after all these years (last chapter, just KIDDING)**

It had been ten years since they last saw each other in the room with red stained carpet. She had left Cross Academy in search of something that would satisfy her and her desire to keep the memory of Kaname in her mind. She still cried each night for him; her mission now was to find her parents, she did not figure that they were dead; instead they were in hiding waiting for the right time to come out again.

He was in a large grey building in the city, far away from the Academy. She would miss Yori and the rest; for even with the insistence of her, she did not wish to stay in contact for safety reasons. She did not know where Zero was either, he had left her too; in the end vowing that someday he would meet with her again and they would not be enemies. She knew that wish of his would not come true.

Yuuki looked out the apartment window to smell the fresh night air; she was now living in an actual apartment building in harmony with the humans and with the occasional warning from Chairman Cross that she would be soon thirsting for blood. But then she had proved him wrong, she had been living in the building for more than five years and thanks to the Chairman she had an infinite supply of blood tablets that she took every day.

She was getting restless so she slipped on her coat and decided to take a trip to the markets that were open every night. The markets were huge and there were stores from every kind that sold almost everything. That night, it was a calming night for her; as she had no worries and had not seen anything that would harm the villagers.

--------

Nothing much had happened since she had left Cross Academy, she missed Zero a little however, and she still did not forgive him for what he had done. She missed the Chairman. It was the next morning and she had not found anything to be of any use to her in the markets. The sun was piercing through the curtains, despite them being closed so she pulled the covers over her head to hide from the annoying sun.

The phone rang, although she was asleep, so it went to voice mail;

Yuuki, it's the Chairman; Yuuki!!

As you know I'm still at the Academy, and I need your help. Come as soon as possible.

She pulled the covers over her head to block out the sound of the gunshots, each one of them deafening to the rest of the crowds of night students that stood in the courtyard. She stood there, alone with no one to help her from her spot and blackness soon began surrounding her but she could not stop it; it surrounded and choked her. Nothing could protect her, her powers were useless and the darkness was so overpowering that it brought her to her knees. Then, in the distance, a light and a beeping noise. No matter how hard she tried she could not reach it.

_The darkness had surrounded her._

"I love you." A voice; a spark of hope! It was Kaname's voice and it was getting louder, he had come back for her.

"How? How, did you make it out of the darkness? Help me!" her desperate pleas were no use, his voice had failed to help her.

_Beep beeps beep!_

In a cold sweat she woke up, "if only, if only. If only you were still here, you would be able to help me." She spoke to a voice that was no longer with her. It was dark outside; she paused for a moment of thought, 'just like my dream, the darkness of the night sky had engulfed the brightness of the light blue sky and the glaring Sun.' she put on the furry black coat that Kaname had given her when he was still here. "Even though I am all grown up, I still need your help," thank god, it still fit. She checked her messages and unexpectedly one from the Chairman had popped up, it sounded urgent so she hurriedly packed a night suitcase and swept out of the room.

"Taxi!" she screamed, causing a traffic jam in the middle of the busy road.

It was true, what Yori said, "_even if you were a million years old you would still catch the eyes of a thousand men."_ It was the last time she had heard Yori's voice. She had no time to reminisce though, the Chairman needed her and so she jumped in the nearest taxi to her.

"Where to, lady?" she giggled, making the taxi driver blush, she had never heard someone speak to her in that fashion before.

"London airport please," she smiled, making her eyes shimmer, "oh and can you drive quickly?" she added.

"Yes 'mam!"

She looked at her reflection as the car drove; she had grown much from Cross Academy. Her eyes had gotten like her mother's as well as her hair; long and silky. Her personality had become a combination of her father and mother's affections of each other. And her limbs had also grown much longer making her seem slimmer. Yuuki sometimes missed the old Yuuki, the one that played in the garden with Zero making sure that they had an equal amount of sand on each of their sides; although he was sometimes reluctant to her attempts to make friends in a matter of weeks she convinced him to befriend her.

Before she knew it, she was at the airport. "'mam! It's the airport. You owe me £ 30."

Absent-mindedly she gave the money; grabbed her suitcase and ran into the airport.

---------------

For the last time she looked out the window of the airplane and said to herself, "good bye London, I had a good life here but I think that I might leave, in search for my father's need."

By the time that she got back to Tokyo it was almost midnight, but then luckily there were taxis still operating, "in the middle of the night" she giggled.

The academy had worn itself out and its walls were covered in vines, the result of age and the walls were beginning to crumble; little by little she knew that soon the academy that she had come to love would soon tumble down. The chairman spied her staring at the wall dumbfounded by her expression of sheer inspiration. "Yuuki? What are you doing?" he asked even more dumbfounded by her answer.

_End of chapter 17_

_Thanks for reading, sorry for the late entries, but could not be bothered to write much more._

_Thank you for reading, and keep those reviews coming :)_

_Please keep on reading._


	18. The Final Standoff

Chapter 18- The Final Standoff

The sky had been gathering in the great blueness, the reflection of the ocean and the stale taste of the air were clear in her mouth, she was home. "Err… hello Chairman! I haven't seen you in a long time." Yuuki switched the subject, trying to be rid of the embarrassment that she was currently feeling.

"Yes, Yuuki," the Chairman commented, scratching his now bald head. "Listen; do you know why I called you here?" Yuuki looked through her mind for any answers…

"Nope, nothing. Why did you ask me to come here?"

"No reason," the Chairman said cheekily as he laughed at the expression that was on Yuuki's face, "no, I'm just kidding, it's something really serious. It's about your past. Follow me."

It took forever to get where the Chairman was, in his old age, he still walked as though he did when she was still at the Academy. The air had disappeared as they went deeper and deeper into the secret rooms of Cross Academy. The cobwebs on the old brick walls were frightening and it seemed that the spiders had long gone as they were not bothered to scare the people who dared to enter below anymore.

Finally they were out of the cramped stairway, but this was puzzling, "what is this place?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"They are the records of the entire world of the vampires."

"But why would the records be here? Wouldn't they be somewhere more important, like the high council?" it looked like the shelves reached forever, beyond the sky.

"I don't know either." The Chairman commented, scratching his head again, "but I think that I have found something that you might be interested in reading. Follow me." She sighed, not another long walk to nowhere! The Chairman was leading her to the section that began with the K's.

"Err… Chairman, don't you think that we should be at the C section?"

"no." the Chairman commented, shortly, "your true past lies here in the K section." The Chairman smiled.

He brought out a file that was covered in dust, "while I was looking around here the other day I discovered something that was very strange. The Kuran's had a daughter as well as a son. And you remember someone with very beautiful features that looked as though she was a vampire?"

"Yes," Yuuki responded, still bewildered by the Chairman.

"That was you mother." The Chairman broke to her slowly, "there was also a son, I had mentioned."

"Yes."

"Well that is Kaname, he was your brother. Although he is not directly your brother." This shocked Yuuki so much that she fell to her knees on the concrete ground and wept.

"Now I remember everything. Kaname, mother, father and -"she struggled with the last name, "Rido. The person that killed almost everyone in my family."

-----------

The sun was shining bright on the winter day, deceiving the expected weather patterns burning up the eyes of Zero Kiryuu, the vampire hunter. Nothing was more ironic he thought as he cackled away in the darkness of the tavern in the corner of the darkest streets; a vampire hunter who was a vampire himself.

Although he called himself a vampire hunter, he had not hunted a vampire since his time at the Academy. He had quit working for Rido and decided to make himself a freelance hunter instead. Zero had changed through time, he was no longer blonde, but now he was black- haired and had bags around his eyes from being in the darkness so much. The same as Yuuki's dream, the darkness had come and taken over his life and he now only could rely on the darkness to keep him safe and warm. His frame was thin although he still had some muscle in him.

"What will it be?" the tavern owner questioned, "you have been here for over half the day and yet you have not ordered a damn thing!" the owner began shouting.

"Wine. Just wine, maybe it will remind me of something pleasant." He commented, smirking with wry glee. He looked outside the window towards the sun as he spoke, "she was the one and yet I did not let myself believe it, instead letting myself be consumed by the darkness that surrounded me…" he murmured mindlessly to the tavern owner who was listening to every word as he poured Zero and himself a glass.

"About a girl aye, sir? What was she like?" he asked kindly, though trying to hide the fact that he was also trying to conquer a void that was in his soul for himself.

"Let me think… it was so long ago that I barely remember." He said to himself, "her name was Yuuki Cross, my old childhood friend, our families used to be friends, but when her parents were killed she was taken away and I never saw her again. But then a few years later, at this school I found her, she had not changed, she was still the same old Yuuki. Nothing had changed from when we were 5. But when she told me the whole truth about her family I refused to be the least bit close to her." He paused, trying to readjust himself in the chair, "her hair, chocolate brown and her eyes, the cutest tinge of brown with red. Always cheeky, and always trying to take care of everyone around her. But then I found out about Kaname- her new…person I could not understand and instead I shot him, trying to resolve the void in me from her disappearance in my life."

"Sounds crazy."

"Yeah," he laughed to himself, "most of time she was like that but then other times she was and had become the most important person in my life. But she had refused me, I did a mistake and now I don't know where she is."

"Wait," the owner thought, "did you say Yuuki?"

"Yes…" he slowly assumed.

"Haven't you heard of her? She's all over the magazines and news every night and week. She's Yuuki Cross, the famous model who made it big in the United Kingdom, she's the prettiest person that I ever seen in my life and she's only 18!" the tavern owner shouted to Zero, extremely excited that his only customer had been associated with someone so famous, "you must introduce me to her. You just must!"

Zero was shocked, Yuuki had become so famous and he knew nothing of it. Then he had a brainwave, Yuuki had sent invitations to everyone from the Academy that she knew for the re-uniting of the graduation of their class. With that thought he rushed out of the tavern into the bright sunlight in the winter clouds and shouted to no one, "Yuuki! I have found you."

He knew what to do now; he had found himself with the help of Yuuki, again! Even without her being present she still helped people. He ran back to his small house to the phone to find the invitation was still there next to it. He excitedly called the number, through the excitement he had to redial the number three times. "Hello? Hello?" he spoke into the receiver. Disappointed he heard a machine.

It was her voice! With the new thoughts about his long forgotten Yuuki his face had brightened up. "_Hello, ummm, hello, is this thing recording? Oh yes…umm, yes, if you are looking for Yuuki Cross, she is on holiday in Tokyo Japan, visiting an old friend. Please leave a message after the beep… but if you need me urgently, or you are Lucy… call me on my mobile, 0468 9854. Bye…"_

He quickly wrote down the number, hanging up. He smiled as he dialed another number, her mobile, soon he would be speaking to her again, and maybe seeing her again as well. Despite the thoughts that he was having that she might actually hate him instead of trying to make an arrangement to meet, he ignored them and thought that she would be forgiving enough to give him another chance to make up for the wrongs in the past.

-----------

"_Ring, ring…"_

"Hey Yuuki, my darling little girl, what is that?"

"Oh, it's my mobile, might be something urgent." She said getting off the ground and wiping the tears off her face.

"Boy, that was a quick recovery," the Chairman chuckled to himself, "hmm, that might be Zero, he probably finally heard about Yuuki's shot to fame and somehow got her number," he chuckled again making his relationship with her to be kind of a joke for his own amusement.

"Hello?"She spoke into the phone.

"Urgh, urgh, I shouldn't really say this right here, on the phone, but, but, but… Yuuki, I love you! It's Zero by the way."

She was speechless, even though she had sent him an invitation, it was out of pity, and not that she wanted anything to happen again. "I don't know what to say, Zero except that I haven't seen you in a long time since what you did to Kaname. I also don't think you know what to do about how I feel, therefore, don't you think that you should think about me the next time that you think about calling me?" she grunted.

"No, I don't think that I know how you feel, but I know that I want to see you, and I know that I will do anything to get you back, even after what happened to Kaname. I am sorry that that happened, Yuuki ,I was only doing my job, it was Rido, but now I'm not working for him now. I am alone and I need your company. I need you to rescue me from the darkness that has surrounded me." He pleaded.

"No way. If you try to find me, you won't. If you try to get a hold over, you won't. And if you think that I will ever forget what you did to Kaname, regardless of your reasoning, I won't. The invitation that I sent you was only through pity, not the fact that I had forgiven you." She hung up, that would be the end, she though, but then she was wrong.

Zero was angry now; he had again been refused entry into her heart and her life. He would not let her forget him. He was going to chase after his true love. He packed his things into a small, torn rucksack, shut the door to his other life and made after Cross Academy. He called for a cab to Cross Academy. he had not been there for a long time and he was looking forward to his return and the reaction of the Chairman to what he was doing now.

----------

"Who was that?" the Chairman asked, cheekily.

"No one that you need to know about." She responded stubbornly.

"oh well, I bet that it was Zero…" the Chairman commented quickly changing the subject as soon as Yuuki gave him the death stare, " I guess we better get back to your family history."

----------

Zero had finally reached the gates of the Academy, there was only one place that she would be and it would be the Academy. But he had no permission to be on the site, so he crept around seeing if he would be able to spy either Yuuki or the Chairman in his old age. There they were! Through the old rusted window in the corner of the old Night Class courtyard, he spied them, they were in the records room. But why would they be there? He had to find out so he smashed the window open and jumped through, "well, hello Yuuki, I haven't seen you for a long time. You too, Chairman I really missed those days at the Academy."

"What do you want?" she screamed angrily.

"I just want us to be friends again."

"But how could we be friends?" she screeched, even more annoyed, "you killed the person that I loved the most."

"But it was Rido's fault." Was the response that came from a cold hearted murderer, "I'm really sorry for what I had done. You can see it in my eyes," he pleaded at her feet.

She did not fall for this, "no you are not, and you are not." And turned her back towards him.

Then he turned to the Chairman, "you know I am sorry, don't you, Kaien?"

"No I do not. I think that Yuuki's actions are for the best Zero. I think that you should go, right now."

"No I will not go," Zero was always the one person that would disobey the Chairman; "I will not go until I have Yuuki." Yuuki then slipped her hand into her handbag and took out a gun, "what are you going to do with that Yuuki. It's just a regular gun; it will not do anything to me, and so just put it down before you get hurt yourself."

"No Zero, this is for the best. This is not a regular gun either, Zero, it's the bloody rose." She whispered, as she shut her eyes as tightly as she could, "You deserve this Zero." And she pulled the trigger.

Boom, bang, splatter, nothing else was heard… the silence was deafening in the dark room in the basement of Cross Academy. Zero fell to the ground, unable to move any further, the last word uttered, "Yuuki… I … love… you," but it would not be enough to even make her flinch. She turned to the Chairman in a hope that he would say that she did the right thing.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, I don't know what to do…."his body was trembling, shaken by the immense action that he witnessed today and he could not move from the spot. Yuuki reached her hand across to the Chairman as a comfort, but he refused to take it. He could not take the hand of a killer of their own kind.

She took this as goodbye, "I guess I won't be seeing you again. Goodbye father." She left that Chairman in the darkest room of the Academy, alone with the dead body of a foster son that did not love him back.

-----------

When she got back to the hotel that she was staying in she took a deep breath and destroyed the gun that she used, "I won't be seeing you again." But before she had destroyed it she held it to her head and pulled the trigger for the second time. It was a tremendous scene, a fallen angel and as she took her last breath she thought, 'finally, I will be with you again… Kaname.'

_The End of Chapter 18 and the end of the series of VampireHuman Love Story_

_Hello readers, I have finally finished my first story… _

_Thanks for reading, final chapter, finally done! Keep reviewing…more is to come, more fanfiction from a writer that exclusively will write fanfiction bout vampires at Cross Academy._


	19. Beauty is Within the Eye of the Beholder

**CHAPTER NINETEEN- BEAUTY IS WITHIN THE EYE OF THE BEHOLDER**

_The chapters are going to be from Yuuki's point of view from this chapter on._

I looked up from tearful eyes at the silver tinted ceiling; it was quite different from the blue velvet ceiling that remained at my old apartment in upper Tokyo. There was much that I hadn't realized; I looked around to detect my surroundings. There were dozens of roses put into elaborate vases and thousands of get well cards. They were all from Chairman Cross who had been busy writing messages of wishful thinking.

I peered forward as I heard soft steps in anticipation of who was to come. In the doorway appeared a stout woman with brunette hair, one of the nurses. She kindly stared and commented on how she liked my raven coloured hair. We had a pleasant conversation regarding what had happened to me; I barely remembered anything before shooting Zero. She also mentioned that someone had been waiting in the lobby for me to wake up so that they would be able to take me home. She motioned for him to enter the room, "Chairman Cross!" I was elated that he had found me again.

"I hoped that you would be okay, I heard a rumour of a pale girl with raven hair and a beautiful face that lay in the hospital," he smiled as he kissed my forehead, "I knew straight away that it was you." He could always make me smile. I hugged him tight before he called mercy, "okay! Okay! You win; I must fill the forms to take you back to Cross Academy. "

I didn't notice but the nurse was still present, "okay, I realize that I must let you go now Yuuki Kuran." The name of Kuran still sounded funny to me. I had taken Kaname's last name so that his memory would live on within me. She led Chairman Cross out into the lobby to fill out the forms. I was alone with my thoughts.

What was the point of living anymore when there was no Kaname or Zero to make fun of? On the other hand though, I had to keep Chairman Cross happy because I was the only person that he had left. I must support Chairman Cross. It was decided; I would work with Chairman Cross and return to Cross Academy while I searched for evidence of my parents. I knew that I was a vampire now so I could specify my search further to include lineages of people that I knew were vampires.

He returned with a wheelchair, he held it for me as I slowly and painfully slipped into it. "Let's go back to where you first came to me. You can still do that can't you?"I smiled and brought the both of us back to Cross Academy and into Chairman Cross' office. It was difficult getting around in a wheelchair; every spin was only about a metre forward and so by the end of the day I was very tired. Being employed once again wasn't easy and so I had to teach the new night class of the dangers that lay ahead in the modern world.

Every day I noticed that there was something that Chairman Cross wasn't telling me. I finally stopped him on the way to class one day. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"I told you everything already. There is nothing that I am hiding from you Yuuki. Please don't Yuuki, I didn't want to hurt you."

"There is nothing that you can hide from me Chairman; nor is there anything that you can do to hurt me so." He caved in and told me of how he had saved Zero from dying and he was now secretly staying in a hospital that was further than mine. I had to kill him, I had to kill him. There was nothing else that I would be able to do; he had killed Kaname so I had to kill him.

"I know what you're thinking Yuuki. You cannot kill Zero; he and you are the only people that I still have in this life. It would sadden me if I knew one of them hated the other enough to kill him." I hated it when he attempted to be so humble and so modest. I liked the Chairman but then I would love it so much more if I were able to kill Zero for good, to devour him.

"You won't be able to stop me from killing Zero. He destroyed my life and the life of someone that I loved so he deserves to die for that atrocity."

He patted my head, "there is no one that deserves to die and there is no one that should be killed either, vampire or human. I am very sorry for the death of Kaname Yuuki but that is nothing to be so upset about. Do you understand?"

I nodded ignorantly, "yes, I understand. Can I visit Zero then? I want to give him a chance to say sorry about what he had done to Kaname and me?" he tensed up going through all the consequences that could come of me visiting Zero alone.

"Okay Yuuki; you can visit Zero although it will be a supervised visit." I tried to storm out of there as quickly as I could although my anger was more like depression.

When I returned to the class there was a surprise for me; Zero was leaning against the windowsill overlooking the entire class for me. His head was bandaged as well as his arm, looks like I am not really that good of a killer after all. I motioned for him to come to my side so that I would be able to speak with him, "so you're teaching now Yuuki?"

I looked at him smugly, "that's none of your business. I thought that you were dead, I killed you myself. Then Chairman Cross just had to tell me that he resurrected you and you were lying happily in a hospital that was far from mine."

There is something about the mystique of some people that just draw you into them rather than pushing you away; Zero was like that with me. There was always something that would interest me about him. He was still a hunter, had been ever since we had been guardians at Cross Academy. I think that it was something in the air, or it was something in the water that triggered him to be the bad guy that tries to destroy his own kind. He never liked being a vampire which made me sympathize with him.

"There is not much that can keep me down Yuuki; the Bloody Rose wasn't a Bloody Rose Yuuki. It was a regular gun; what I had used on Kaname on the other hand was the Bloody Rose and he deserved it for turning you selfishly into what he wanted. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect you Yuuki, which includes killing the person that turned you into the monster that you always feared. There is nothing satisfying about being a vampire Yuuki; you will be thirsting the blood of Kaname until the day that you die." He announced to me smugly.

"There is nothing that you can do to protect me. You better worry about protecting yourself," I noticed that the entire class was staring at our heated conversation, "Atsuka, take care of the class for a while, while I Mr. Kiryuu and I take care of something very important." Taking the conversation outside was not much help either, it still turned into a heated and very loud argument, "look Zero, why don't you just hang with Chairman Cross for a while, there is nothing that I have to say to you except that you **need** to be sorry about what you did to Kaname!"

He straightened his posture to make height his obvious advantage and that was when I saw his eyes turn into the colour of stone, "there is something that you need to be protected that you cannot protect yourself. It is your sanity!" At this point he had grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the wheelchair, stealing a kiss. I pulled straight away of course and saw him cackle to himself, "you didn't pull away as quick as I thought that you would, tell the Chairman that I am thankful that he let me visit Cross Academy again...and for allowing me to steal an exquisite kiss from you. I have had enough of fighting with you Yuuki, I love you and I want you to know that there is nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you. Why don't you join the hunting faction?" That was that entire he said before jumping out the window with a bandaged head and arm; that's exact Zero right there.

Behind the doorframe Chairman Cross emerged, "what's going on Yuuki, I heard a ruckus as I was walking over here to check on how you were going."

"Nothing's going on, it must have been your old age that affected your hearing," he was getting old after all, that was a plausible excuse wasn't it?

I knew that it wouldn't be long before Chairman Cross found out that Zero had come to visit me and had escaped the hospital so I left also. There was nothing that I could think of to do that wouldn't hurt Chairman Cross and his massive heart. I was finally well enough to not use the wheelchair, I looked down at where the wound was and there was nothing. Amazingly I had healed, although it had taken longer than I had expected. I packed a couple of possessions in my bag and set off for Tokyo which was where I imagined Zero would be right now.

Tokyo was beautiful; it was most likely the most modern city in the whole of Japan which gave you an insight into the technology that would soon be available to everyone in Japan. I admired the skyscrapers that yearned to touch the sky and the decorations that would be present during every Japanese festival. The Hunter's Association was in the centre of Tokyo and was a difficult building to miss.

I knocked on the door with no answer, the door only creaked open eerily and welcomed me in. My welcome was short lived as I was delivered personally by Zero to the head of the Hunter's Association, "why are you doing this?" I questioned as he tightened his grip on my hand.

"There's nothing to fret Yuuki. I was just telling them that you would be a perfect recruit for the Hunter's Association; I was thinking that you were going to take on my offer of joining."

"Believe me; I wouldn't join the Hunter's Association if you paid me." There would be nothing that I would hate more than to kill my own kind, even if they were the dangerous E class that had almost killed me when I was a little kid. Although, there was something that I hated more and that was actually being a pureblood vampire. "Why have you brought me here?!" It was no use; no one was listening to me, not even the head of the Hunter's Association.

"Yuuki Kuran, the Kuran Princess. What brings you here today?" The head of the Association was a tall man with a defined face dressed in a stiff ironed tuxedo. Why was it always men that are the head of associations?

"It is just curiosity that brings me here. I want to know why Zero killed Kaname Kuran when he wasn't even on the list of people to kill." The head looked down onto Zero whom tightened the grip on my arm causing it to pain.

"Zero, I didn't know that you killed the head of the pureblood clan, fantastic work," this man was definitely delusional. I took in my surroundings and found that there was nothing more than Zero, the head of the Hunter's Association and a single chair.

"Why won't you let me go? I only want to know what's going on with the Hunter's Association. Why are they killing the harmless vampires?" I forced my way out of the knot of arms that Zero had gotten us into, "why did he kill a pureblood that didn't do anything?!" I was crying out; I had found that there **was **beauty in Tokyo up until the Hunter's Association Headquarters had moved into the centre of Tokyo.

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN; HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR READING; PLEASE REVIEW [=^^=]**


	20. Stuck in Limbo

**CHAPTER TWENTY- STUCK IN LIMBO**

"There is no reason for you to keep me here!" I was trapped in a cell located in the centre of the Hunter's Association Headquarters. I attempted to escape out of the cell bars but I could not; even with my vampire powers. Zero paced back and forth without a word to me unless I spoke to him first, "why are you keeping me here when you love me so much?"

He smirked at me, "so is that how you feel now Yuuki? Then give me a kiss to prove it."I held my breath as he leaned in and puckered his lips. He was disgusting, I would much rather be kissing Kaname rather than kissing this disgusting fellow. The kiss was a wet and sloppy kiss that consisted of maybe a bucket load of spit.

I stood up, "so now can I get out of here?"

"Sure," he said as he unlocked the bars and let me out. He took my hand, "you are so beautiful, even more than Kaname had said that you were."I hated him; who wouldn't? He had killed the love of my life, what was Zero expecting? Was he expecting for me to get down on my knees and beg for him to take me as well? Well, I might just do that.

He led me outside the compound, somehow without getting seen by the Head of the Hunter's Association. There was something that was very eerie about that place and I didn't like it. When I was still at Cross Academy with Zero I often wondered how he handled the eeriness of the place itself, let alone the people who worked inside it.

"Don't you hate working at the Hunter's Association? Zero?" I willed him to look at me but he just stared forward and tightened his grip on my hand. "Zero, I think that there's something bad about the Hunter's Association. I think that they had gotten corrupt since most of its Hunters had left the place. Don't you think Zero? Don't you think that the Head of the Hunter's Association has gone mad with being left alone by all his associates? Zero?" He wouldn't speak to me; he just held my hand not saying a word.

I was only three quarters of his height so it was awkward because I was the height of a common teenager. I had no idea where he was taking me and I couldn't even escape."Where are we going; Zero? I want to know!" I pulled on my arm to try and free it but I wasn't able to; he was just too strong. I felt tears forming on my face and shame forming in my heart; I was acting like a child.

We had stopped walking; arriving in a peaceful botanic garden. There was a picnic that was set up on grass underneath an isolated mangrove tree. He motioned for me to sit down, still holding tightly onto my hand."Sit down, Yuuki! I am not going to hurt you; I just want to talk with you."

He let his guard down as he was taking the food out so I took the opportunity and pulled my hand away from his turning into a whiff of fresh air. I had no idea where I was going though.

When time had finally stopped around me there was nothing, it was black. As much as I would run I was not able to get out of the strange place that I was in. I was alone in limbo between the place that I was and the place that I was supposed to be. I had survived death even as a vampire; but was this the price that I had to pay- to be stuck in between one part of the world and another?

It was about an hour into being trapped in the prison when I began to hallucinate about places and people that I had seen. I was so close to Kaname that I could almost touch and talk to him.

I hadn't imagined being a vampire to be so dangerous; I hadn't even expected that vampires were real. I sat down and stared into the blank distance thinking to myself, why had I wished this upon myself? Why had Kaname allowed me to turn myself into this? I was thirsting for his blood and I was near death; again. I would not subject myself to damaging the human population by feasting on their blood.

I felt around in my pocket, there were only five blood tablets left; I need to savour them. I took just one and decided that it would have to last me for the rest of the day- however long that would be in this place. My watched had stopped and it longer displayed the time. I bet that Zero was having a better time than me; even though he was an arsehole. I supposed that I was going to kill Zero but I was better than that.

Even thought there was a lot that I hated about Zero; much of the time I wanted to protect him from the evil that had lured him in at the Hunter's Association. I hated the Hunter's Association; they had taken the kinder and shyer Zero that I had known once and had turned him into a bad guy that killed someone for his own selfish need to prove that he had guts to me.

Suddenly a garden appeared in front of me; was spontaneous generation of flowers on my list of powers that I had? I laughed to myself; it wasn't possible; vampires were too dark of a creature to be able to generate something that was so beautiful, pure and precious. It was strange but I was compelled to just pick a pile of flowers; laying them down on the grass and fall into them. They were just that beautiful.

I just did that; but as soon as I was about to fall into them they fell apart and a huge rift was created and I was falling. A bottomless pit, great; I had put myself into a bottomless pit that I could somehow stand in.

There was falling and there was more falling; somehow I wasn't worried about hitting anything anymore. As I was falling I noticed something. On the sides of me there were images of the people that I loved going quickly by me. There were many images of Kaname; it showed me how much that I missed him. I knew there was something that I could do to help him but I didn't know if I should do it. I thought of reviving him.

With Kaname I would've been able to control the vampires much easily after he had killed the majority of the Senior Council. I had an idea; I tried again to get myself out of the place that I had been trapped in for what seemed like days.

I was able to escape the black surrounding limbo that I was in and I ended up in where my memories had started my life. I had ended up at Cross Academy although I didn't know why I had ended up at Cross Academy. There was no business that I had unfinished at Cross Academy.

I greeted Chairman Cross with a whole-hearted hug that excited him, "what are you doing here Yuuki? Where did you go anyways? I was worried!" He complained.

"I went to find Zero," I had to confess; "he visited me instead of I visiting him. Then he trapped me but when I tried to escape I was trapped in limbo between the botanic garden."

The Chairman touched her face, "I hope that you're not hurt Yuuki. But wait; you cannot be hurt because you're a pureblood," he chuckled to himself.

"I'm fine Chairman. What I need to do now is to try and find Zero and tell him to quit being in the stupid Hunter's Association. I went there with Zeros; Chairman. He showed me how crazy the Hunter's Association has become. There is only Zero and the Head of their association now."

"That's true Yuuki; but you have to let time for Zero to release himself what he wants in this world."

"I have to go now." I thought as I walked, almost ran away from the terrible memories that Cross Academy brought back to me. I thought hard about what the Chairman had told me about Zero; he was right. Zero would come around soon and he would tell me what he thought was wrong with the Hunter's Association. Or maybe he would remain with the crazy Head of the Hunter's Association living in complete solitude and not speaking to a single sane soul. I was seriously worried for him even though he thought of me as an enemy of his.

As I was walking I noticed that the sun was being covered severely by the gruesome and sickly clouds; no wonder it was so dark. It was unusual in this part of Japan though; in this part of Japan there was often sun which was why there was a distant faction of Night Class Students and Day Class Students during the day. The Night Students were not able to get around in the daytime unless they had protection of some sort such as an umbrella. I thought it unusual that the sun did not burn my skin.

Once I had walked back into town I found myself at the Hunter's Association once again. I was here to destroy the Head of the Association and prevent him from luring more people into the crazy mission that he had put forth against vampires such as me.

I stepped into the looming compound and found myself in a desolate black space and waited to be greeted by the Head of the association once again. True; I was greeted by the same man that was in the same suit, not much of a wardrobe? There was a faint smell of blood on the premises also which was puzzling to me. Why would there be the smell of blood in the Hunter's Association when they didn't like to get their hands dirty?

"How are you Miss Kuran? Do you miss your counterpart; Kaname?" He knew just the spots to hit which infuriated me.

"That's none of your business; where's Zero Kiryuu?"

"He's over there," he pointed to the back corner of the room where someone was crouching. As I got closer it was not a familiar figure. The figure crouching in the corner wasn't Zero; it was someone else that had taken over his body. The figure lurched at me with fangs and eyes that knew nothing.

"This couldn't be Zero; what have you done to him?!" I demanded as the creature tried to overthrow me. He gave no answer; he just cackled throwing his arms into the air with joy at the fact that this Level E Vampire was once human. I threw the creature back and was about to kill it when I realized that I was killing Zero; the person that I took care of...

"Isn't he beautiful? I bred him with my own blood."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous Level E Vampires are?! You have destroyed someone that was very dear to me so you will pay!" Something was overcoming me and I didn't know it. Before I could control it I had killed the Head of the Hunter's Association and I had killed Zero as well.

I truly didn't know what happened that day. I hadn't grown so much as a vampire before Zero had killed Kaname and Kaname was the only way that I would be able to learn about the Vampire Society. Aidou and the rest of the Night Class barely respected me as a Pureblood Vampire and it nearly destroyed me. The day that Zero killed Kaname; that was the day that my heart was broken in two.

I set the rose set in resin on the hotel table and closed the blinds; it was day and it was like night but I still had to rest. There was something important that I had to accomplish tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be able to revive Kaname; I feel terrible for not doing it earlier although I hadn't learned that I would be able to revive a vampire until recently.

I opened the blinds savouring the soft purple velvet of them; it was light once again. I was almost getting used to being like a normal human again. I was once human...before I was awakened myself.

I remember like it was yesterday...

The snowflakes were falling and a rouge vampire was going to attack me. There was a man with chocolate brown hair; Kaname that saved me from the rouge vampire. He was going to take me to somewhere that was going to keep me safe; Cross Academy.

That night while I was in my dorm that I was newly introduced to, he came into my room and revealed his fangs to me. I tried resisting but then he bit me anyways. It was horrible and it took me a while to realize what was happening to me. Even though Kaname had explained it to me I still could not understand what he had done to me and why he had done it to me.

He asked for forgiveness that day. I don't know why I forgave him; I probably thought that he was different than the vampire that was going to attack me in the snow storm. The days after that I grew closer to him because he was the one that I knew and trusted the most. Soon we became more than friends.

The fangs that a vampire has are horrible; they are a symbol of the suffering that we had once given humans. I hate the fangs that I have inherited from Kuran ancestors and I hate what Kaname has done to me. To this day I don't know why I forgave him for the misery that he had caused me. There is something that draws me closer to Kaname though; he is one of the Kuran ancestors that I was supposed to be wed to. That was the dark side of my life; I now wanted to focus on the brighter side of my life.

I looked outside the window of the hotel; the cars and the many people that crowded the streets were almost hypnotic to watch. Many would fly past my window and wouldn't notice the girl that was just staring at them waiting for them to notice. At least they would have someone that they were able to love and be with. There was no danger in their lives and they wouldn't have to worry about living a tiring thousand years being the same.

The mirror was something that was supposed to show the true you; I saw a monster in front of me. I was a monster that was hidden beneath a human shell. Zero was right; we were monsters that were in the form of humans but why were we created? Vampires; something that is not needed in the world.

I would be careful this time and I would not rush my never-ending life and I would try to do good for both the human and the vampire kind. I would make amends for my kind and their sins.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY

Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; I'm trying to extend my writing and I hope that you like the extra details about Yuuki's thoughts that I put in. Please review; I would like to know what you think.


	21. Meaningless Love Fate Destiny

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: MEANINGLESS LOVE FATE DESTINY

What was the point of life in this world without Kaname? There was no point. What a stupid rhetorical question! I didn't know what to do when he had been killed by Zero; there was only one thing that I knew what to do and that was to cry for Kaname. It took me years to get over the death of Kaname and still now I haven't given anything to Zero to show that I forgave him for the terrible sin that he had committed.

Well at least now he wouldn't be able to kill many more vampires since there was no more of a Hunter's Association. Since there was no more Hunter's Association; though that meant that there would not be a cloud over the vampires that roamed the Earth; there would be seemingly a free pass for them. I would have to carry the burden of being the replacement for the Hunter's Association. Level E Vampires would have to be banished from existence and I would have to control the purebloods as well as the other vampires from consuming human blood. It was incredible that I hadn't taken blood from humans

That would have to wait though; I had to visit Chairman Cross again. Before leaving for Cross Academy I swallowed five blood tablets to prevent me from thirsting blood. I hired a car that would take me the whole way. Once I had gotten to Cross Academy; it wasn't what I had expected because the buildings had changed and had been overthrown by the rose bushes and had started to crumble. The gate had collapsed and the forest was also on the verge of overtaking the campus.

Chairman Cross was nowhere to be seen and neither were the students. He must have moved to a different place of business; although what other place of business could he go? This was the only place the Night Students would be safe from the authorities.

I couldn't sense Chairman Cross so he must have moved somewhere overseas. I went back into town; nothing was familiar as all the shops had changed. I must have been asleep for a long time. I looked into a shop window and found that it had been a century from yesterday. There were vampires almost everywhere that I turned; although they were vampires that were once humans; they wouldn't last long in the world reborn as vampires. The world had changed from when I was late awoken by the sunlight.

These vampires...they were much more tolerant of the sunlight; it was as if it were bred into them that they should be invincible from the sunlight as well as the powers that I used to try and possess them. Suddenly as I was about to walk into an alleyway to try and figure out what had happened to the world a vampire lunged at me knocking me into the ground and unconscious.

I awoke again clutching the quilt to myself in fear; a whole world full of vampires would be impossible. There were not enough purebloods to completely change that amount of humans. I buried my head into my arms; thankfully that was a dream and not the real thing. There was no time to think about the dream that I just had anyways.

I quickly swallowed a palm full of blood tablets to stave off hungering Kaname's blood. I would soon be able to see him again; I would get Chairman Cross to help me revive him. It was a while from my hotel to Cross Academy that was hidden in the forest and it cost a fortune.

I met Chairman Cross in the Night Class courtyard; a puzzling sight for the students. An old man with a forever live young girl. Turning twenty wouldn't be my biggest worry at the moment. "So, Chairman Cross; can you help me?"

He sighed, "Yes, if that is what you really want. I'll help you find Kaname's body and I'll tell you what to do. For now; would you please join me in a tea break?"

I narrowed my eyes; he hadn't changed even though he had grown older. "Okay; I know that there is something that you want from me also."

"You know what I want Yuuki. I want you to act like my daughter; I want to learn your fears and I want you to help me through my fears. I want to have parties with you and I want to help you learn things." I narrowed my eyes again; he didn't understand what I was getting at before when I began acting independent against him. I would go along with his crazy whims for now; but for only now since he was the person that took me in when I was a little child.

I have been having too many picnics and I was about to be forced into another one. I don't know why but picnics remind me of Kaname; he was always excited about having picnics with me and would always pack more food than we were able to consume.

Picnics with Chairman Cross were different though; they involved more things that were supposed to draw us closer as a 'family'. I was impatient to revive Kaname; hmm, the love of my life. His was the only blood that I desired and he was the only person that I most desired to have in my life. It was impossible to live without him. Like I said; what was the point of life without the substance of love?

I had to take a stand, "Please tell me where Kaname's body is."

As expected he had no other choice than to fulfil my whim, "come Yuuki; I'll show you; he's resting within the below level cabin of the school. Follow me." The staircase winded further and further down into the ground and it seemed that it never ended.

Finally we had reached a dark room that was similar to that of what I had seen at the Hunter's Association. "What is this place; I haven't seen it before."

"It's the crypt where I have kept the vampires that have died at Cross Academy." He pointed to one large one standing in the corner.

I opened it slowly to reveal the ever-perfect Kaname; I was thankful that he had kept his body. I touched the face and it was as soft as it had been when he was alive, "he's not dead Yuuki, he just got stunned by the bloody rose. Zero didn't know that purebloods could only die when they got hit in either the heart or the head. What you have to do is to open the wound that the gun and let your blood into the wound so that he can be revived. I'll leave you alone."

I did as he said and even though it was painful it was for someone that I loved. "Hey, it's going to take a lot of blood though; are you sure that you can handle it?"

"Yes," I was confident that I would be able to revive Kaname; otherwise I would die trying to save him. Would me be dying from blood loss even be possible?

It hadn't been an hour before I saw his finger twitch; I pulled the sword away from my hand and tucked mine in his. "I need you to be okay. I need you to be okay."

He squeezed his eyes together; a sign of life! "What's wrong with you Yuuki? You look so much more mature," he looked down at himself, "and so do I." He was alive and I was ecstatic.

He clutched at his head with his perfect hand, "what happened? All I remember is seeing red splattered all over the Night Class courtyard."

"Kaname tried to kill you; it has been like five years since being at Cross Academy. Many things have changed like the Hunter's Association has disappeared completely."

He tidied himself up as he pushed to get out of the coffin that he had been in for years, "tell me all that happened after Zero had killed me."

I linked my arm in his as we walked up the winding staircase; somehow the Chairman had disappeared while I was talking to Kaname. "I think that the Head of the Hunter's Association turned Zero into a Level E Vampire; I was unfortunately forced to kill him."

He smiled, "seems that a lot of things have changed." He stopped to touch my face, "you have something that I have not seen in a while; beautiful, intelligent and careful not to tread on other people's feelings." It seemed for that single moment there was nothing that would stand in our way. Since the incident I had learned something though; I had to be more responsible and I had to learn to take care of the world that would be left behind.

We climbed the staircase together and once we had reached the top it felt as though I knew him forever and I **would **know him forever. I led him to the hotel and told him of absolutely everything that happened before I revived him. I had my favourite listener again.

He sat me down on the bed of the hotel and hugged me tightly, "I love you Yuuki and never forget that." He was the most beautiful person that I had met and I would never let him forget it.

I touched his face to show that I loved him also; the skin was softer than mine, "you are the most amazing person that I have met. You have never given me a reason to hate you." He knocked me onto the bed; I knew what he was thinking of doing and I still wasn't ready for it. It might have seemed to him that I was ready but then I didn't feel that it was necessary to show someone how much that you love him.

I knocked him back, "there is no reason for this; I thought that you would love me enough to respect my decision." Even though we weren't a normal couple I expected him to respect my values and morals.

"Is there a reason for me to love you Yuuki? There isn't but I still love you anyways but I still want to be given a reason to love you."

"This won't give you a reason." I shut the door behind me as I changed into my animal alter ego and flew off with my thoughts and confessions. I hadn't expected him to be so selfish since I had awoken him. There wasn't an expectation that had been fulfilled but there had been many hidden that hadn't been fulfilled. My life had reappeared to me as meaningless again. What he was trying to do to me was something that I had trusted him to be patient.

My assumption of life was false and something that had been made up by my silly mind. Even though he was a pureblood vampire and having a child with him would extend the bloodline this was not the time; when the world was still in peril. He had to understand what was meant by my eyes and my mind.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY- ONE

Thank you for reading VampireHuman Love Story, please review. I hoped that you enjoyed the story so far:)


	22. Not Just Another Day

CHAPTER TWENTY- TWO: NOT JUST ANOTHER DAY

When I returned to the hotel room he wasn't there; I didn't know why he had disappeared. It might have been something that I had said but then he deserved to hear what I said because he needed to understand that there were some people that could not be played with. He had left me tortured and thinking about what he might have been doing or thinking about doing.

I did not sense him anywhere close to the hotel or even within this area of Japan. I looked everywhere around the city and I could not hang onto a scent of him anywhere. I ended up giving up and returning to the hotel where we had been checked in. It was a week before Kaname had returned to where we were staying. When he had returned it felt like what had happened when he had been killed by Zero. "Where were you? I have to know where you are because you have only just been awoken from the sleep that Zero had put you in. Sit down and wait."

"I will not sit down and I will not listen anymore to what you have to say. You don't need to know where I was and what I have been doing for the past week. You did not listen to me and so what reason do I need to listen to you Yuuki. I know that you have been reckless since that time; it seems that without me you are not able to be independent." I didn't want to be having this fight; not now. We didn't need this now.

"What I was doing was a favour to the world; it would be one more pureblood that they wouldn't have to worry about biting their children."

"That is nothing that you will ever need to worry about." He thrashed me onto the bed in the shady corner again and hastily unbuttoned my shirt as well as his. "This is not what you think; it's for our own good. With our blood combined we have a better chance of reinforcing ourselves against Chairman Cross."

"What do you mean?! I will not let you do this without first telling me what is going on and why is Chairman Cross involved?!"

He spoke hastily, "Chairman Cross told you how to revive me for a reason. You were wrong Yuuki; the Hunter's Association didn't die; it just compiled itself into one person. Guess who that person is. The Hunter's Association was taken over by Chairman Cross." His hair was flinging messily on my face as he revealed to me the way too familiar fangs. He did the all too familiar lick on my neck before sinking them in. It was painful but apparently it was all worth it; it was to protect the rest of the vampires in the world from Chairman Cross.

He didn't seem like someone who was suspicious; he was the only person that I would trust. I touched my neck when he had bit me but it had already healed; it would never be again that I would feel pain or have any wounds that I would have impatiently heal.

"Your turn Yuuki." He was unfortunately very convincing and forced me to sink my fangs into his neck.

I pushed him against the wall. There was something that seemed to be intriguing to normal human beings about vampires. Although there was absolutely nothing that was intriguing about vampires; we just bit and suck. However there was something intriguing about love between vampires; the way that we are only able to drink the blood of the person that is most desired among us.

While my fangs were in his neck and I let his blood sink in I savoured the taste of his blood. It was like chocolate to me; very addictive and it showed me how much that I really loved him. When I had released my grip he hugged me tightly, probably to reassure me that everything was going to be okay and that it was okay to be a blood-sucking monster.

"There is something that is worth it; it is to protect the innocent purebloods and the innocent 'normal' vampires. That includes Level E Vampires; they are a shame to vampires but they do not deserve to be bred painfully in captivity."

Suddenly there was a cold surge of power that came to me; it came from the blood that I had just taken from Kaname. "You are feeling it now; aren't you?" He hugged me in a bear hug that a mother would give a child that would try and comfort me. His hugs did comfort me though and gave me something in my heart to desire; Kaname had so many things that I desired and some things that I would never be able to obtain.

"It hurts...please tell me what is going on Kaname. I want to know; there is nothing more that you can protect me from. Once someone you loved gets almost killed and hidden away there is something that is within you that dies. The something within you that dies turns into something that causes you to be more independent and want to do things on your own rather than relying on someone else. Please tell me what's going on Kaname; I want to know and I want to help you with whoever you are fighting."I was ranting now and I realized then that I ranted whenever I was trying to protect someone.

"Yuuki...okay; if you really want to know what's going on... Chairman Cross is someone that you seriously cannot trust because he has a hidden agenda Yuuki. He didn't tell you how to revive me because he wanted to help you; he wanted to kill me for good. You want to know the place that I have been going for the past week? I was visiting Chairman Cross at Cross Academy because I knew that he would be a good man to ask about our situation.

Yuuki; there is no way that I wanted to hurt you. I just saw the signals and thought that you were leading me in. I wanted to be careful but then instead of just getting you onto the bed I knocked you unconscious. That was not what I wanted to do.

When I asked him about advice on the first day he gave me it happily although he convinced me to stay and teach the Night Class like he had convinced you. On the last day that he had been keeping me at Cross Academy he tried to poison me. So now you know the whole story. You can take whatever side that you want but know that I am trying to tell you the truth."

I walked over to the blinds and opened them to reveal the dark starry night, "if you really want to protect us from Chairman Cross let's move and change our aliases." The dark starry night reminded me of my adventurous side and told me that it was the right thing to do to do whatever I could to protect the people or the remaining person that I loved.

"If that's what you really want but first let's rest right now." He patted the blood drenched bed suggesting that we take rest.

I narrowed my eyes in irritation; sometimes I wished that this person was even more understanding. "But first can we get the bed clean?"

"What need is there to clean the bed right now? It could be our meal for tomorrow."

I narrowed my eyes again; he was really starting to make my eyes hurt a lot, "what do you think that the hotel staff will think if we are sleeping in a pool of blood?!"

"Okay, okay, let's destroy them right now." He conjured fire and torched the bed to ashes.

"I didn't mean to get rid of the sheets this way!" There was something different about my fiancée; I knew what was different, he had turned into a pyromaniac during his 5 year sleep. I wouldn't worry about that now though. In the end I convinced him to take his jacket and for us to sleep on the couch together rather than using his charms to get a new bed.

There was something that was dripping on my shoulder that woke me up and my neck hurt so much. I jerked my head up the right way and noticed that Kaname was already awake. I took a look at my surroundings; it was the same black darkness of the Hunter's Association and we were the only people that were within it. I took one more glance around the darkness finding that there was no one else; at least I didn't think that there was anyone else.

Then Chairman Cross emerged with Artemis, "why, hello Kaname and Yuuki; what brings you here?"

"You brought us here! What do you want to do to us?! I thought that you were someone that I could trust."

"I am someone that you can trust Yuuki; someone that you can trust to protect you from any evil. I thought that you were safe in the hands of Kaname but I thought wrong. Since all the danger that he put you in even though he was dead was immense there should be some sort of aspect of regret that Kaname has for putting you into danger. I couldn't just let him live when he had betrayed you like that."

"He didn't betray me; it wasn't his fault what had happened to me. It was Zero who had created the trouble. Kaname was the only person that would be able to teach me fully about the vampire world since he had been alive since a while. So don't blame him on my misfortunes."

"I don't blame him for your misfortunes; I blame yourself and I blame your kind. I will savour the moment that I finally kill you and the rest of your kind to protect humans. Even though there is the Night Class that is the trial group for blood tablets that is not enough and there are still many vampires that take human blood. It is simply irresponsible for me to let the both of you live. I'm sorry Yuuki but I am chained to protect human lives." He aimed the gun towards me terrifying me.

"Yuuki; take my hand." I attempted to reach his hand but he was just short then he grabbed onto my entire arm taking us into the air and causing Chairman Cross to miss his shot.

"Where are we going?!" I demanded as he our surroundings suddenly changed to our old house.

I loved our old house with the wonderful entangled roses that covered the front of the house. It was the house where our mother and father; Haruka and Juri lived as well as the both of us. It was unfortunate that I had been bred to be the wife to Kaname though; although... there was something that I loved about Kaname that convinced me that he was the absolute only person for me. It was unbelievable the circumstance between vampire families and our family was no exception.

He saw the stars in my eyes, "I know that you loved this house so I brought us back here to cheer you up." Suddenly he leaned down and pulled me in for a kiss. Life had suddenly become difficult but at least there was someone to comfort me.

There was one downside about living in this house with Kaname that I found out this morning; I had lost my freedom and was now trapped in the house. Kaname assured me that it was for my own good that I was going to stay in the house until everything was safe again but it was hard to find the courage to believe him because of what he had done to me in the past. He had tortured me with thoughts that made me worry about his soul and worry about whether it was true that he was alive or not. Now that I had seen first-hand these things I still wasn't assured of my safety or his.

The first thing that I did when I got inside the house was to find the place that I had been raised by Haruka and Juri; our parents. There was no bed but nevertheless I lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling thinking of how much that our parents sacrificed so that we would be together and be able to depend on each other. This morning was different though; as I was running around the house happily while Kaname was away on an errand I heard a knock on the door and wasn't sure of whether I should open the door or not. In the end I decided to peek out the peep hole to see who it was. To my eye it was Aidou but I was sure that I could be wrong at some times or another. Kaname had warned me about opening the door to anyone; whether it is someone that we knew from Cross Academy or just a random vampire. I was not to open the door to anyone even if it was him. He would find his own way back to the house and his own way to get back into the house if he really needed to.

Aidou was banging on the door and pleading with me to open the door; I wasn't sure of what to do, "Yuuki; I know that you're in there! Kaname sent me to help to protect you since your powers are seriously underdeveloped. Please Yuuki; I have confirmation from him if you really want to know."

"No!" I shrieked, "Kaname said that I shouldn't open the door to anyone; especially the people that we knew from Cross Academy. Even if you have proof; how do I know that you have true intentions?"

"It's true Yuuki. If you don't let me in; I'm coming in anyways." The door suddenly turned to ice and was smashed to pieces. In front of me was an awkward looking Aidou; clutching to a note in Kaname's writing. Aidou had become his personal messenger using him to send messages to me; but what was the message this time? He handed me a rose scented paper with my name inscribed on the front of the folded sheet.

It read: 'Yuuki; I have sent Aidou to you so that he can help me take care of you. He's going to teach you about some other things of the vampire society that you don't know about already. I love you Yuuki :)' At the end of the message he had signed it with his perfect signature that complimented almost every aspect of him. What he had told me on the message was something that he could have just as easily told me on the phone. I supposed though that he was trying to make it more romantic; however that might have been.

There was one complication about this arrangement though; how was I going to explain to him the missing door and how was I supposed to protect the house from other vampires? Then I remembered a spell; I opened a small wound on my hand and dripped my blood on the doorstep that would prevent foreign souls from entering the house; although wouldn't prevent people that were from our lineage from entering the house.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Thank you for reading Vampire-Human Love Story. Please review; I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Giving You A Perfect Thought

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: GIVING YOU A PERFECT THOUGHT

Having Aidou teach me was somewhat awkward because of how distant we were from each other; we had always been that way ever since he and I were attending Cross Academy. I would often stick to the side of Kaname though because I thought that he was the person that was there the most to protect me. He snatched a table and two chairs out of nowhere and opened a large encyclopaedia to a page concerning the remaining purebloods of the vampire society. There in the centre of the page I spotted Kaname's and I's lineage bold and highlighted, "why is it like that?"

He looked at me with a concerned face, "because the Kuran lineage is the most important one of the entire vampire society."

While I was sitting in front of Aidou while he was telling me facts that would go in one ear and out the other were getting boring so I decided that I would take a break from boredom. When I stepped outside I noticed in the shadows of the trees that someone was watching the house. It couldn't have been Kaname though; his shadow wasn't that tall and lanky. It was an enemy. I called upon Aidou to seal the entrance to the house so that the person wouldn't be able to enter. Nevertheless the shadow came closer until I was able to see his face in the moonlight.

It was Chairman Cross...how did he find the house? Kaname had assured me that the house was thoroughly hidden. I sensed that Kaname was close so I called him to help me to protect the house and the inhabitants. In an instant he was standing in front of me shielding me from the aim of Chairman Cross, "I will not let you die again! Let me fight; I'm sure that my powers have increased. Kaname... I realize what you feel for me but you must let me fight!"

He pushed me back onto the ground, "I'm sorry Yuuki but I wanted a reason to protect you and this is the reason. I will not let you die and if that means that I die in place of you then so be it. I do not want to see you motionless."

"If you don't want to see me motionless then let me fight to protect myself. I know that I'm not a little kid anymore." I got myself off the floor with the support of his long coat and hugged him tightly, "I love you too Kaname and I hope that you realize that there are **some **things that are more important than I. These things are the wellbeing of yourself and the fact that you should keep the Kuran lineage alive. Remember that you can revive people who are dead?"

"You are unfortunately wrong Yuuki. If someone dies they disappear forever." Chairman Cross was approaching us quickly so I conjured rocks and soil and sprayed them in his face. We had a fight on our hands.

Aidou was helping us also; turning the ground to ice and trapping Chairman Cross. No matter what he tried there would at least be one of us that would be able to stop him. There was something that we weren't able to stop though; Chairman Cross was clutching in one hand a gun. It wasn't any gun; it was the Bloody Rose. His last action was that he took a shot at my forehead just a few feet away. When he was about to shoot though; Aidou froze his arm causing him to be paralysed and unable to move.

"Yuuki...I thought that I was your father and that you would trust me."

"I used to trust you Chairman but a real father doesn't do that to his daughter. He doesn't prosecute everyone that tries to get close to her other than her 'father'. And he doesn't try to kill his own daughter for being truly what she is." I took my own aim and sprayed thousands of darts into his eyes.

"What are we going to do about the both of them?" Kaname said to me as he pointed to Aidou's shocked face and Chairman Cross' bloodied face.

"There is nothing that you need to worry about my love. I'm sure that Aidou will keep himself faithful to the both of us and keep the secret of what just occurred on this location today; we don't have to worry about Chairman Cross either now. I'm sure that there will be nothing more that will bother us." I commented happily as I linked my arm and his.

"I'm sure that you're right Yuuki. Let's go inside," he motioned to Aidou, "you can come inside too if you want to. Oh and I almost forgot; can you get rid of that man for us?"

"Yes President Kuran."

I sat limp in his arms as I realized what I had just done; I had just killed the person that had taken me in as his own child for so many years. "I know what you're thinking Yuuki. There is nothing that you need to regret; he was only pretending to be someone that was taking good care of you. Your trust was something that he used and he deserved to die for it." Aidou didn't return that night; I lay in Kaname's arms thinking of the rest of my life that I would have with him and how perfect it would be.

I had imagined this for so long; that there would be no more disturbances and there would only be the two of us. The two of us growing together and taking care of each other. There was something else that was puzzling me though; whether we would have children and when. He assured me that he would wait for me to be ready and that we had all the time in the world to think about the random happenings of life.

"Yuuki..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I hugged him and listened to his heart beat, "I love you too. I think that you are the most perfect person in the world."

"I think that you're wrong Yuuki," he joked as he gave me another kiss on the cheek, "I think that the both of us together are the most perfect couple in the world. I also think that there is nothing that will be able to tear us apart."

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY- THREE

Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review:)


	24. Your Beating Heart I Want It

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: YOUR BEATING HEART; I WANT IT

I woke to find that Kaname wasn't by my side; what happened? What had I done to upset him? I was puzzled. I looked out the window to see if I could find him out there but then realized that the sun was out and that he wouldn't be able to go outside even if he tried. Aidou wasn't in the house either; he still hadn't returned from the errand that Kaname had sent him on. I decided that I would do some primping and preening of my own so that I would be presentable when he returned.

There was something in me that made me want to make Kaname happy so that he wouldn't do things that would upset me. It hurt when he was away from me also and I didn't know why. I knew that I loved him but it shouldn't hurt that much when that someone is away from you for just one day or one moment. But that was how I felt about Kaname and I couldn't control it. I missed his soft exterior and I missed listening to the beat of his heart; when he was away I couldn't get his sweet voice out of my head. He seemed to be the only thing that was on my mind and among other things he made them seem minute.

I put on his favourite dress; a pastel blue with a simple round neck and shoes that he had set out for me. I didn't understand the reason that he gave me such delicate shoes to wear when I didn't even know how to wear them. The pinpoint heels were at least 5 centimetres high and made it hard to walk naturally. When I was trying to climb up the stairs I had to grab onto the railing at least 10 times before getting to the top. I took one last glance around to see whether anyone was around.

It was the first time that I had entered the rooms that were on the second floor of the stairs. I supposed the first room on the right was to become my bedroom because of the flowers that were placed on the middle of the room and the furniture that was placed. When I looked in the wardrobe I noticed that he had already placed all of my clothing inside and a few new pieces that were quite feminine.

I found Kaname's room; I couldn't resist and jumped onto his bed to relish in his scent. I hadn't realized that he was sleeping in the bed already. Something else that I hadn't realized...I fell asleep in his bed. I only noticed when I opened my tired eyes to find that Kaname was staring down at me. "I thought that you couldn't wait to sleep in the bed with Me." he commented as he faced me lying down. "I love your dress," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I pulled me head close to his chest and listened to his heartbeat; it seemed the only thing that was able to soothe me in times of uncertainty.

Before I realized it we were dreaming in each other's arms; we seemed to do that a lot. The only thing though; I really liked sleeping in his arms and I found that it was another sign that he really wanted to be with me. I heard a knock at the door; waking me up. It was Aidou and he had finally returned from the errand that Kaname had sent him on. I knew that it was to find somewhere to bury Chairman Cross but then it had been too long that he was away that that could be the reason. There had to be something else.

I smiled at him as I opened the door welcoming him into the house, "why is your hair so messy? You only moved in here with Kaname a couple of days ago." I thought that it was a fantastic greeting statement to a person that was close to your friend.

"Where were you?" I questioned as I blocked the door waiting for him to answer my question; he didn't answer the question and just avoided it.

"Kaname told me that he wanted me to come back as soon as I was done?"

"How could you have taken that long? There is no particular reason that disposing of someone that was already paralysed in ice took that long."

"Err...okay; I'll tell you what I was doing. Kaname had sent me on a mission to find something that he needed."

"What?" I questioned folding my arms.

"...to find a place for us to be wed." I turned around to find an agitated Kaname. I didn't know that he was planning for us to be married already. It must have been a while since we had first gotten together and since I had found out the truth. I climbed the stairs to meet him.

"And where might that place be?" I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's a secret; you'll find out tomorrow when I take you there." I was surprised that he had planned a wedding so quickly. "I assure you that it will be a small ceremony; just the two of us."

"What about me?" Aidou questioned with a cutely irate expression.

"We'll tell you tomorrow whether you are invited or not; you can leave now..." Aidou left mumbling to himself angrily.

There was something that was uneasy about getting married to Kaname so quickly and there was something uneasy about how easily I said 'I Love You' to him. He led me to the room that I had been raised in, telling me that if I were to stay here it would protect me. There was no reason that I should be put back into prison; I thought that he trusted me and believed that I **would **be able to take care of myself.

The next morning I snuck to above ground and found that Zero was waiting at the door; when I opened it I found that it wasn't him though. It was his brother Ichiru who had somehow found the house. I let him in nevertheless; what could he do to hurt me when I was stronger than him? "What do you want?" He looked irritated at how I had greeted him.

"I wanted to explain to you that Zero meant absolutely no harm when he tried to kill Kaname. He didn't even kill Kaname; it was someone that looked similar to him. Kaname lied to you; he hadn't been taken away by aliens or whatever he had told you. He had been resting for all the years that he had left you alone. That's all that I wanted to tell you; why are you wearing that dress anyways?"

"Umm," I sighed, "he kind of told me that he was going to marry me."

He stared condescendingly with wide eyes at me, "and you said yes?"

"Not exactly."

"Why are you marrying someone that didn't even ask you whether you would like to or not?" I was speechless; Ichiru looked at me with the same eyes that Zero would look at me with.

Zero had told me that he really loved me and it seemed quite natural; maybe he was truly in love with me. "Do you know whether Zero is still alive?" I was going to tell him that I was ready to return his feelings for me.

"That's the reason that I came here. Zero wanted me to lead you to him so that he would be able to talk to you. He didn't come here himself because he was afraid that Kaname would be here and he was afraid that you would hurt him." I took his arm and together we went to the car that was waiting in front of the house; it would be difficult getting out of here though I thought as I took my seat at least a metre away from Ichiru. There was something that was more mysterious about Ichiru; I don't know why that I trust him with my safety though and I'm not sure either that Zero is actually alive. The Head of the Hunter's Association told me that he had bred Zero to become a Level E Vampire himself...

The place that Zero was staying in was more exquisite than the hotel that I was staying at when I was visiting Chairman Cross. He strolled towards me and offered me a seat on the bed. "Why are you still wearing the wedding dress?" Ichiru whispered into my ear; purposefully embarrassing me.

"It's so that Zero would be able to tell just by looking at me what situation that I am in right now." I turned to Zero, "I am sure that you know what's going on. I also thought that you were still at the Hunter's Association on the side of the crazed head of the Hunter's Association. You made me even think that you had even been killed by me."

"I quit the Hunter's Association when you left me at the picnic. Ichiru tells me that you thought that I was killed by you at the Hunter's Association Headquarters." He looked at me with piercing eyes and caressed my face, "I remember you as a beautiful person but I didn't know that you were this fantastic of a person. Seriously; why are you still wearing a wedding dress to a person that didn't believe that they even needed your answer?"

"I don't know Zero," I confessed, bowing my head. "I just thought that since he had already returned my feelings for him and he reciprocated them with such enthusiasm that he was the person that was for me. Also he didn't get as jealous when other guys tried to protect me like you did."

"That might be but I was the person that really tried to protect you and tried to give you everything that you deserved. I was the one that protected you from that person that tried to take your life away; Chairman Cross."

"You were right; is that enough to make you happy?"

"No, Yuuki that is not enough to make me happy. You will be enough to make me happy; you being with me will make me happy. I'm sure that you'll be the person that I spend the rest of my life with and will prevent me from turning into a Level E Vampire." He caressed my face as his other hand skewed to my neck, "you know that your neck is the most exquisite one that I have seen?"

"I didn't know that," I teased, "but I am the only one that you have really taken blood from."

"Yuuki; you realize that you are the only person that I really love and that I will really love. Truly; Yuuki..." I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult as he shoved me onto an armchair and leapt onto me. I could say that I tried to stop him and failed but I would be lying

He licked my neck before the both of us knocked the armchair over; him licking my neck made me giggle uncontrollably. "Your brother is still here..." I commented; pointing to Ichiru who was standing awkwardly neck to the doorway.

"You can go, Ichiru and leave us alone."

"Aye, aye sir." He saluted Zero as he left us.

I tried inching out of the chair but then he pulled me back in and started licking my neck again like a lovesick puppy. I couldn't control it and soon was laughing my head off again; but then I felt the both of his fangs pierce my neck. It caused me to take a sharp breath as I tried to calm down. He had taken my blood many times before; so what was so different about this time?

I was actually feeling something this time...Love was a strong emotion and was often the symbol of purity and strength; I suppose that this was the first time that I truly felt it though. But why was I feeling it for someone that had almost and wanted to kill my first love? It was somewhat a sombre occasion though; I had finally gotten used to him taking my blood and all my hatred for him had disappeared with one lick and a bite on my neck.

He and I lay on the floor making me highly nervous of what I was going to tell Kaname about where I had been after he had specifically told me to stay in that basement. "You know that I am not exactly the perfect man of your dreams; don't you. I'm not like your very perfect; neat and tidy fiancée; Kaname."

"I understand; there is only one problem though. Being a member of the lineage of the Kuran clan you must understand that I cannot be with you. I have to continue the pureblood tradition."

"Why don't you just have children with Kaname so that your children can have children with themselves or whatever you purebloods do?"

"It cannot be like that Zero; I cannot hurt two people at once. You must understand that you have half my heart but you do not own it whole." I felt that it was time that I got back to Kaname; I glanced at my watch finding that it was already midnight. It was going to be daylight soon and I didn't want to venture out into the world during the daylight. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

I turned around to take a memory of Zero's face with me as I returned to my first and hopefully true love. I farewelled Ichiru as I noticed that he had been standing outside the doorway all that time; hiding. "You realize that you have blood on your wedding dress?"

I realized that it was actually dripping from the short train, "close your eyes." I quickly unzipped the dress and licked it off myself; it was strange how arousing tasting your own blood was. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

"I don't think that it's fair that my brother gets to experience you undressing in front of him while I am struck out in the cold." I stroked his hair to acknowledge him while he leaned in for a kiss. Zero had become even more handsome since the days at Cross Academy; becoming more vampire-like.

I gave him the kiss just to satisfy him, "I don't think that I can cheat on my fiancée that much just yet." With a last peck on the cheek I was off and into the air. Even though I had said that there really wasn't much that I liked about Kaname that much more I still liked him. Kaname was my first love and he would always remain that and his heart was one that was of such kindness. His heart was what I wanted mine to be.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hope that you enjoyed it and please review! Geez; so much drama between Yuuki and Kaname :)


	25. Eternal Love Sparked

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: ETERNAL LOVE SPARKED FROM ETERNAL FEELINGS FOR YOU

I was still in my wedding dress; nervous as I stepped in front of the house confronted by the solemn beast that I had fallen in love with. I admired his face with my hand to attempt to calm down the atmosphere that was surrounding the two of us. We stood in the centre of our forest in front of our house hugging to try and accommodate what I had just done. "I'm sorry," I cried into his jacket.

"Don't worry about it Yuuki; I know that I have half your heart but I don't mind it." He gave me a smile that could last for eternity, "there is absolutely nothing that you need to worry about Yuuki. I am happy as long as you make me that happiest person in the world; however clichéd that is." I smiled as I fell back into a hug with him.

"I'm happy as long as I make you happy but I think that it's wrong that you should be okay with me being intimate with someone that you severely dislike. You shouldn't be so okay with it; I am not so okay with it."

"You cannot make that promise." He gave me one last smile and kiss before leaving. I walked back into the house and was confronted with a whole panel of people that were there to protect me from the 'danger'. The panel consisted of some of my old classmates from Cross Academy that included Ruka, Rima and Shiki, Aidou and Akatsuki. They were people that I was very distant from which made the air awkward; I wasn't used to ordering people around.

Shiki was the first person to speak to me, "hello cousin; I suppose that Kaname told you that he loved you and was going to marry you without a hitch; isn't that right?"

I walked briskly away and down the staircase to the basement. I clutched my knees together and cried like hell had risen; Kaname knew how to hurt me and he knew how to hurt me good. I knew that he had a problem with Zero but I didn't know that he had such a problem with him that he would get the nerve to completely intimidate me with his minions. Aidou came and sat by my side to try and comfort me, "I think that we should go back to ground level."

"I don't think so," I looked at him through teary eyes; this was what Kaname had reduced me to and I hoped that he enjoyed spiting Zero. "I'm sorry Aidou-senpai but I think that Shiki-senpai is really wrong because he doesn't know the real Zero. Zero might defy Kaname but I think that he really has a heart in him that will shine even when the whole world has turned evil."

"I think that you're right Yuuki but I don't think that many of these people see it. You realize that Zero is the contradiction of one world and another; he has the heart of both a vampire and a hunter of a vampire and that is wrong. I'm sure that you'll understand the reason that Kaname has wanted to protect you in this way. I'm sure that you'll understand the reason that he has wanted to marry you so quickly as well. I assure you that he loves you more than you can comprehend." His speech had filled me with many thoughts that were of both hatred and liking. I was appreciative of Kaname protecting me that way and that he respected me and my thoughts.

"Do you want to go back up there?"

"I don't think that I can; after what Shiki said to me."

"Don't sweat it; Shiki's sometimes just as arrogant as Kaname sometimes is." He hugged me to calm me; I sometimes thought that Aidou was the only friend that I really had other than Kaname in the Night Class.

It was the day of the wedding and I had thought about what Zero said; marrying someone that didn't want my answer to that question. There was something very interesting to me though; Kaname and his thoughts about the future of the two of us. It was true that we could wait for eternity.

Eternity was the time that I had to spend with him; although this was not same with Zero. I clutched at the guardian armband from Cross Academy; it was the thing that reminded me of Zero the most and gave me the memory of his stark face. I would be able to spot both Zero and Kaname in a crowd of thousands because I loved the both of them. It was much of a turnaround on Zero's behalf causing me to forgive him and to actually fall for him. I still wanted to be with Kaname though.

I pulled the armband apart angrily and weaved it through my hair; it was something old. I already had something blue and that was me; the something new would be the love for Zero that I had newly found and the something borrowed would be the necklace that I found that belonged to our mother.

I descended the staircase to find all of the classmates from Cross Academy standing and waiting for me. I guess that Kaname already decided everything; Ruka and Rima would be the bride's maids and Aidou and Akatsuki would be his best men. I wondered what happened to Ichijou though; the last that I had seen of him was before I left Cross Academy a lonely person.

Kaname was waiting for me at the door and held onto my arm as we walked out to the actual ceremonial place. He glanced at the armband that was weaved in my hair, "that's him; isn't it?" I gave no answer and he unexpectedly didn't reiterate either. I took no notice of what he said; hoping that it would go away.

I was new to this kind of ceremony and thus I didn't know what to do but Kaname guided me as to what to do. Our classmates wouldn't see anything; they were as he had said; pawns just to protect me. "It's not the official ceremony that you thought that it would be; is it Yuuki?"

"No..."

"It involves something that we have already done but it was because I saw the opportunity to do a ceremony like mortals that I wanted to do this with you. Lie down Yuuki." I lied down on the ground and presented my body to him; I already knew what was coming next. I smiled tentatively as he pinned my arms down and kissed me before setting his fangs into my neck.

He motioned for me to do the same as he flung himself onto the ground as to inflict some sort of punishment on himself. "I'm sorry Yuuki but I don't love you any less." I wish that he would. I hungrily drew blood from him as his body drew me to him and his heart. Strands of my hair flung onto his face but he tucked them behind my hair and showed me the same kind of caring that he had shown before he had known. I didn't care whether this man had lied to me or not; I only cared that I would spend eternity with him.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE AND END OF THE SERIES

Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed the ending; although it's sort of not unexpected that Kaname would love Yuuki through anything :S. Sorry for the chapter that was the supposed ending.


End file.
